Diamond Dust Rebellion Rewritten
by PeanutAngel
Summary: What if there had been a third character whose fate was intertwined into DDR? What role could she play in all of this? HitsugayaxOCxKusaka. COMPLETE.
1. This Light I See

**書直されるダイヤモンドの粉末の暴動 ****.:. Diamond Dust Rebellion - Rewritten**

**Summary: What if there had been a third character whose fate was intertwined into DDR? What role could she play in all of this? HitsugayaxOCxKusaka…Teen…R&R…**

**Rated: Teen**

**A/N: I finally got to watch DDR, so I came up with this idea one day during a boring day in school! I thought about the character, and what might have happened if she had been there from the start. I will try to update ASAP, but remember, SCHOOL IS IN! And yes, the chapter and title are based off of Bleach theme songs. The weird symbols before the English are the Japanese kanji symbols for that song. **

* * *

**私が見るこのライト ****.:. This Light I See**

"_**We'll be friends forever, right?"**_

"_**Forever is an understatement."**_

"_**What does that mean, Aisu?"**_

"_**It means eternity is more like it, Kusaka."**_

"_**Neither one of those statements is true; forever doesn't exist."**_

"_**You're so negative, Toshiro!"**_

**When they first met, it had been at the Academy. Kusaka and Toshiro were best of friends, and the only worries they had were exams and classes. Everything seemed calm, and every student was kind. Or so they thought.**

**Turning the corner, Toshiro and Kusaka were having an argument about the essay due the next week. As always, Kusaka would skip it till the last minute and still manage to get a good grade on it. Toshiro would do it weeks ahead, and always ace it. Sometimes it annoyed the prodigy when his friend acted smarter than him. **

**But upon turning the corner, they heard whispers echo through the crowd as they stood nervously clumped together. The two boys looked at each other before pushing through the crowd roughly. A few squeaks and complaints were heard, but they turned a deaf ear as they emerged into a wide space.**

**Near a tall sakura tree towards the back of the school yard was a group of large students. In the middle, pinned against the tree was another female academy student. Blood ran out of the corner of her mouth as they hurled fists and insults at her. **

**Toshiro and Kusaka exchanged a quick glance with each other before rushing to help her. They quickly pulled the boys off of her and snarled at them for hurting her. Just upon seeing winter's namesake, the older students moved away as murmurs spread. **

"**Are you alright?" Toshiro asked worriedly as Kusaka supported the girl.**

"**I'm fine." She breathed in agony.**

"**Maybe we should take you to the Fourth Squad…" Kusaka suggested lightly.**

"**No." Finality.**

**The two boys looked at each other again and began to forcibly move her towards the area the Fourth Squad was at. **

"**Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" The girl snarled weakly.**

**Yet they ignored her complaints and pleas as they slowly dragged her off to be healed. And secretly…her heart thudded in her chest at the sight of hope…**

* * *

**After getting checked out by the Healing Corps, the girl named Aisu glowered at the two boys as they 'escorted' her. **

"**I don't need help!" She protested sourly.**

"**Unohana asked us to." Toshiro answered with a clipped voice. This girl was nothing but trouble. **

"**And anyways, we don't mind helping a cute girl, do we Toshiro?" Kusaka snidely commented before getting kicked.**

"**Try that again…" Aisu warned.**

"**Ow," Kusaka muttered as he rubbed his leg.**

"**Serves you right," was all Toshiro said.**

**Suddenly, Aisu was quiet, and both boys could sense her grief. For awhile, they traveled quietly before Kusaka got so annoyed, he just had to ask.**

"**Is something wrong? You sure shut up fast."**

**Aisu looked up in mild surprise before lowering her head and narrowing her eyes. "It's nothing you'd understand."**

"**Does it have something to do with what happened this afternoon?" Toshiro had stopped walking and stared at her intently. **

**Aisu remained quiet and finally Kusaka slung an arm around her shoulder. Her eyes widened along with Toshiro's and her eyes met his. For a moment, nothing was said as a gentle breeze ruffled their clothing and hair.**

"**Kusaka?" Was all she managed.**

"**We're friends now, so tell us whatever you want." Kusaka murmured as he stared at the brilliant sunset.**

"**Friends?" She croaked. Now she was confused greatly.**

"**Friends." Kusaka confirmed.**

"**Friends…" Aisu mused.**

"**Let's go." Kusaka said, gently guiding Aisu past Toshiro.**

**Toshiro sighed; he could already see a plan forming in Kusaka's mind. Kusaka liked Aisu and Toshiro knew it was trouble. Yet something in Toshiro stirred as well…a sense that had been long forgotten…**

* * *

**After a few months, the three got to know each other well. Kusaka always managed to tease Aisu in some way or another, and got kicked in return. Sometimes, Toshiro said nothing, but at times, he couldn't help at laugh at Kusaka's poor attempt. **

"**Why do you have to kick so hard in the same place?" Kusaka whined after his third kick of the day.**

"**Because you're stupid." Was all Aisu said. **

**Toshiro snorted at his stupidity, but knew that Kusaka deserved his pain. And to think of what Kusaka had confessed to him only yesterday!**

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

_**They had gone out to the river to relax for once. The clear water shined perfectly, and the sky was blue and bright. Aisu immediately pushed Kusaka out of 'her' shading spot, and lay down on her stomach to read. **_

_**Toshiro and Kusaka moved off to another tree's shade and sat down. Toshiro at first, was trying to get a decent snooze, but that dream was ruined when he heard a very loud sigh from Kusaka. **_

"_**What's your problem?" Toshiro growled in irritation. Friends they may be, but the annoyance of Kusaka always pushed that line further. **_

"_**Aisu…" was all the raven-haired boy murmured.**_

"_**What about her?" Toshiro asked, glancing at her slender figure. The shade seemed to accent the darker features on her, even though she was quite pale. Her blue eyes were always on fire; her brown hair looked like the pelt of a wolf. Something about her just screamed proud fighter…but she was also a gentle leader.**_

"_**I just feel so strange around her…like my heart is going to burst out of my chest." Kusaka said slowly, as if savoring the thought.**_

_**Toshiro remained quiet, but realized he also felt the same for the warrior. She always had a spark that made people like her, admire her, fear her, and hate her…all at the same time. Were both boys in love with this girl?**_

_**Aisu blinked, glancing up from her book. She looked over to where the boys sat, staring at her, yet staring at nothing. **_

"_**Hey, enjoying the view?" she teased.**_

_**Immediately, both boys snapped out of it and shook themselves. Toshiro went back to cat-napping, and Kusaka began to throw rocks at the river. Both seemed so relaxed, yet so tense, it made the girl wonder what could possibly be wrong.**_

_**Elegantly, she rose, and quickly sauntered over to the boys. Kusaka froze as she whisked past him, and instead bent down next to Toshiro. Laying a hand gently on his forehead, his eye widened in surprise.**_

"_**Wh-what are you doing?!" He gasped.**_

_**Without saying a word, she moved over to Kusaka and did the same. She then nodded to herself and stood.**_

"_**You don't have fevers…so why are you acting so weird?" **_

_**They stared at her before turning to each other in shock. Was she really concerned about them? Had their façade broken to reality? Was this the first time she had been concerned, and felt obliged to say something?**_

_**So many questions plagued their minds, but they got no answers as their mouths clamped even further shut. She stood there and watched them for a moment before sighing and shrugging.**_

"_**If you don't want to tell me…" she let it hang in the air as she began to turn around.**_

_**Yet before she could take a step away, Kusaka grabbed her arm and pulled her back, effectively causing her to fall on top of him.**_

"_**What the hell, baka?" She snapped in fury.**_

_**Instead, he smiled at her – which resembled Gin's infamous grin – and he bent down. She froze in an instant and watched him cautiously as his nose touched hers. **_

"_**Don't be so careless next time." He purred.**_

_**With a screech of insanity, Aisu got up and grabbed Kusaka by the collar on his haori. With one swift movement, he was in the river, and she was stalking away, with Toshiro stunned behind her.**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

* * *

**And somehow…Toshiro knew where this would lead…**

* * *

**A/N: OMG! Finally, I have brought you all a new Fanfic! I bet you are just tickled pink! XD No worries though, my readers, school is not as tense anymore, and I already have most of my major work done. Tell ya the truth…I started getting this idea when I heard about DDR nearly a half a year ago. Though since I had no idea how the movie would turn out, I couldn't write anything. To imagine…the movie was a lot like I imagined it…it amazes me! But anyways, I hope you all do well in school or work, and I hope the next chapter will be out quickly. Since I have a three day weekend, chances are it'll be up then. And boo, I can't underline the titles because of the stupid kanjis. Alwell, you know what a title is. XD**

**-PeanutAngel**


	2. Bleach The Limitation

**書直されるダイヤモンドの粉末の暴動 ****.:. Diamond Dust Rebellion - Rewritten**

**Summary: What if there had been a third character whose fate was intertwined into DDR? What role could she play in all of this? HitsugayaxOCxKusaka…Teen…R&R…**

**Rated: Teen**

**A/N: Okay, I got the first chapter done. I already had several views within a half hour. I also thank my friend, Minty248, for reading it. Unfortunately, she did not review it. (hits her and hopes she understands) Well, onwards to the next chapter! I think these are better with the songs, but if you don't like the song, or something, then that's your problem.**

* * *

**限定を漂白しなさい ****.:. Bleach the Limitation**

"_**Does is always end like this?"**_

"_**Like what?"**_

"_**Death."**_

"_**Death is finality – there is no way to overcome it."**_

"_**Shut up for once, Toshiro."**_

* * *

**Aisu stretched; glad to be free of another test. She glanced over at Kusaka, who furiously scribbled his last answers down on his paper before the teacher took it with a disdainful look. Toshiro had finished quite awhile ago, and would have been sleeping if it weren't for the fact he wasn't like that.**

**As soon as the class was dismissed, Aisu kicked Kusaka, earning a howl from him, and a surprised look from Toshiro. **

"**What was that for?!" Kusaka bellowed, startling several students around him.**

"**Study next time!" Aisu spat. **

**Kusaka glared and Toshiro readily agreed with her. **

"**But I like you as a last minute teacher." He said with a wolfish grin.**

**Aisu rolled her eyes and began to walk in the opposite direction from where they usually went. The boy's eyes followed her before they rushed after her. **

"**Where are you going?" Kusaka asked worriedly.**

"**I have to get out of being moved up a year." Aisu muttered quietly.**

**Suddenly, they pulled her into a deserted classroom and cornered her. **

"**What?" They both exclaimed in shock. It had been a long time since any student had been moved up a year.**

"**Yamamoto wants me to move up a year. It's because I've been doing well. Also…well, never mind about that part."**

**Kusaka and Toshiro shared a worried glance before Kusaka touched her shoulder.**

"**Please tell us," He whispered.**

**Aisu's eyes became downcast and she looked away. "It's nothing to worry about." **

**They both knew she was lying, and they voiced it. "You're lying," Toshiro stated matter-of-factly. **

"**My Clan is a branch of the Royal Family. We're basically treated like royalty, but everyone else thinks we're slaves to them, and that we're worthless. That's not true. That's what happened the day you first met me; they found out."**

**During her brief explanation, Kusaka and Toshiro's eyes had widened, and they felt like their friend had been hiding so much more than they would have liked. Should they be angry? Should they be upset? They did not know. No. They did know. They knew that all they could do is comfort their troubled comrade.**

"**I think that's stupid, yet wonderful at the same time." Kusaka admitted, before he gave Aisu a bear hug. He flung her over his shoulder and spun her around the small room. She let out a surprised squeak, but then began laughing.**

**Toshiro was also laughing, but he felt almost out of place. He stood there, laughing slightly, as he saw them dance in front of his eyes. **

**It was like a requiem of a dream. Kusaka spun Aisu around; both laughing and smiling. It was clear they belonged together, so why did this enrage Toshiro so much? Why did he feel so out of place? Was it because he knew Kusaka loved Aisu, and she was clearly happy with him? Or was it because he could practically see snow lightly dancing around them, as light lit up their faces, and a winter-calm settled over them?**

**Yet as soon as the dance had begun, it ended, and Kusaka set Aisu down. "Happy now?" He mocked.**

**She playfully punched him and walked over to Toshiro. "Thanks," she said quietly as she bent down only slightly to hug him. **

**Toshiro's eyes widened as Kusaka's violet eyes met his. Aisu hugged Toshiro tightly, like she belonged with **_**him. **_**And what was most scary of all, Kusaka's eyes lit up with a wordless fire, and dared Toshiro to try…**

* * *

**Aisu rushed down the hallways. Because of Toshiro and Kusaka's prodding, she was late to the meeting with Yamamoto and her Uncle, and she knew they were furious. She could feel their rising spiritual pressure from the other side of Seiretei. **

**Once she finally crashed into the wall in her haste, she knew she was there. With a quick turn, she ran right into the room without announcing her presence. Yamamoto and her Uncle, Inu, watched her with incredulous eyes.**

"**I'm sorry I'm late! My friends held me even though I told them I had important business to attend to!" Aisu said quickly; hoping to escape their wrath. **

**Inu sighed. "Forgive my niece. She knows not what she does." **

**Yamamoto merely nodded his head and gave a small cough. "Tell me, why do you want to stay in this year?"**

**Inu and Aisu's eyes widened dramatically. "What?" Inu barked.**

"**How…how did you know?" Aisu asked in shock.**

"**I know many things," the wizen man said with a small chuckle.**

**Inu blinked before his face turned beet red. "How dare you! You are going to skip this year, and move on! I don't care for the reasons! Are you not a part of this family?!" He bellowed.**

**Aisu practically cringed back if it weren't for the fact she knew he could do nothing to her. He wouldn't dare…or would he?**

"**Sir Inu, please calm down." Yamamoto murmured.**

"**Why," Inu continued, "is it because of those two boys?" **

**Aisu froze and let a feral snarl rip from her throat. "Never bring my friends into this!"**

"**Why shouldn't I?!" Inu snapped back.**

**Yamamoto gently laid his hand on the other man's shoulder. "Calm down. I think I would do the same as her, even if it were only for friends. If a person has no friends, they have no comrades in battle."**

**Inu snorted and shrugged off Yamamoto. He stalked past Aisu and stopped next to her. "Consider yourself no longer a part of our family." **

**With blinding speed, he hit her roughly, causing her to sail into the wall nearby. She let out a sharp intake of air, and Inu left without another word.**

**Yamamoto gave a hand to her and Aisu's eyes widened with the horror in front of her. What was she supposed to so if she had no family? Where would she live? So many questions swirled around her mind, and none had answers.**

**Yet, as if reading her chaotic eyes, Yamamoto squeezed her shoulder. "Maybe your friends can help. Like I once said, comrades are not only for battle, but for life."**

**Aisu nodded in a dazed state, and quickly left with a short bow to the General.**

**Now just to see where life would take her…and if her friends truly could help…**

* * *

**When Aisu had gone to their meeting place, she might have been in a daze, but she knew they would be there. **

**As soon as she left the trees, she entered a calm, serene setting. A river ran through, and a few large trees next to the river provided excellent shade. That was where she had thrown Kusaka into the river. **

**They glanced up when they sensed her arrival, and they took a double take when they noticed the wild look in her eyes. Immediately, they stood and rushed to her, supporting her when she stumbled.**

"**They kicked me out. I don't have a family…" Was all she muttered as her eyes glazed with fright and uncertainty. **

"**Aisu, what happened to you?" Kusaka muttered as they slowly brought her over to rest in the shade. **

**Aisu settled down between the two boys, and finally managed to calm herself down enough to think clearly. **

"**My Uncle kicked me out of the family. I have no home or family now. I don't know what to do." **

**The two boys stared at her with shock before they realized she needed them. She needed them in a way they almost couldn't help her with. But they both knew their duty as friends and comrades were to aid her.**

"**First off," Toshiro started suddenly, "we need to find you a good home to stay at. Then, we need to make sure you have all that you need. Don't worry about it; Kusaka and I will help you until you're satisfied. We could even lend you some money if you need it."**

**Kusaka nodded and smiled at her kindly. Aisu looked between the two of them and began crying. They both froze in shock, and Toshiro wondered if he had said something wrong.**

"**Thank you! What did I do to deserve such good friends?" **

**Kusaka and Toshiro smiled before both hugging her. They had known there was something more all along…**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know that these chapters really aren't long, but at least I put time and thought into them. Are you shocked that I got this done before I thought I would? XD I like working hard for my readers; you guys deserve it! I really hope that you liked this chapter…there wasn't much 'action' or anything like that in this one. I mean, Aisu got beaten around a little, and Kusaka did too, but other than that… I promise the next chapter will be better, and maybe that will be the last chapter in the past. Who knows though? Please review, or else I might not give you a third chapter!**

**-PeanutAngel**


	3. A Thousand Nights Pass

**書直されるダイヤモンドの粉末の暴動 ****.:. Diamond Dust Rebellion - Rewritten**

**Summary: What if there had been a third character whose fate was intertwined into DDR? What role could she play in all of this? HitsugayaxOCxKusaka…Teen…R&R…**

**Rated: Teen**

**A/N: The few lines that are in italic, by the way, are just random notes to give you some clue as to what might happen during the chapter, or during future chapters. You'll never know…and maybe I don't either! I write them as an idea, but I never change them. Just wanted to clear that up for you all!**

* * *

**千夜は渡る****.:. A Thousand Nights Pass**

"_**Why do I feel this way?"**_

"_**Maybe it's because you're deranged."**_

"_**I think it's beautiful to be in love."**_

"_**Really, Aisu?"**_

"_**Yeah,"**_

"_**Then can I tell you something?" **_

* * *

**Toshiro sighed and grumbled at Kusaka. Kusaka smiled apologetically at his white-haired friend, but merely earned a growl in return. Kusaka rolled over, and earned a kick in the leg from Aisu. Toshiro let out a squeak as Kusaka rolled over on him and Aisu leapt away from the two.**

"**This isn't going to work! You two never told me you lived together! How are all three of us supposed to share a room and a bed?!" Aisu snapped vividly. **

**Now, the reason they were all growing and snapping at each other was for a few simple reasons. First, Toshiro and Kusaka never told Aisu they shared a small rented room at the Academy. Second, they couldn't find any other place for her to live, and third, they invited her to stay with them, even though they didn't have space. **

**Aisu sighed and sat back on her heels. She studied the two boys in front of her. At first, when they offered sharing their room, she had been insulted and flustered. Whoever heard of two boys and a girl sharing a single room and the same bed?! But Aisu soon realized her friends weren't like that, and she readily agreed. Unfortunately, she was now having second thoughts. **

"**Listen, maybe I should find somewhere else. I mean, it's nice here, but the three of us can't live together like this!"**

**Toshiro and Kusaka were quiet as they looked away. They wanted her to stay, but in their hearts, they knew she was right. **

**Unfortunately, humans were very, very selfish creatures…**

* * *

**The next day, Aisu, Kusaka, and Toshiro had to stay after class for basically falling asleep in class. After their teacher reprimanded them for their behavior, they rushed out, hoping to get to their secret spot. They had to figure out what to do; and fast!**

"**I could stay in the woods for awhile; there's a cave near here that would work. I really don't mind." Aisu offered at once.**

**Kusaka and Toshiro merely stared at her like she grew a second head. **

"**But you can't do that! That's not only dangerous, but stupid!" Toshiro immediately interjected.**

**Aisu sighed. "I know that, but what choice do I have? You two barely fit with each other in the same room."**

**There was silence after they contemplated it. Suddenly, Kusaka snapped his fingers as a light bulb went off over his head.**

"**There's this tenant, who's offering a two bed-room apartment! It's pretty close to the Academy too! We would just have to pass us off as brothers and sister!" **

**Toshiro and Aisu stared at him for a moment before they slowly nodded. **

"**I like it." Toshiro said.**

"**Unfortunate thing is; we look nothing alike. Maybe if Toshiro died his hair black…"**

"**Never!" He hissed at his friend.**

**Kusaka laughed and so did Aisu. Kusaka stopped, totally shocked and watched her along with Toshiro. Her voice sounded beautiful when she laughed, and that was when they realized that was the first time they heard her laugh in a long time. **

"**What?" Aisu asked once she realized they were watching her. **

"**Your voice is beautiful." Kusaka commented right away, much to Aisu's embarrassment. Her face flushed and she turned away. **

**Suddenly Toshiro rose; sick of Kusaka for the time. They both knew the other wanted Aisu, and would fight for her, but what were they to do? They were friends, and friends didn't fight. Or did they? Ah, so many questions to ponder…**

"**Toshiro, where are you going?" Aisu asked in a hurt voice.**

"**I just need to go somewhere, that's all." He snapped, showing off his namesake. **

**Aisu watched him with worried eyes as he walked away. **_**What's wrong with you Toshiro? Do you hate me? Or…no…you'd never be jealous…could you?**_

**Aisu immediately stood and walked away from Kusaka. He watched her back retreat in the direction Toshiro had gone. His eyes narrowed, and he gave a grimace that would put their irritable teacher to shame. **

_**Why does she choose him? Why does she care for him? **_**His mind growled before he stood. So what if he couldn't be perfect? He still wanted **_**Aisu**_**. Maybe…just maybe…Jealousy would work in his favor…**

* * *

**Aisu walked back from class that day, alone. Kusaka was being reprimanded by the teacher and Toshiro was backing Kusaka up. Aisu felt very lonely, especially since it sounded like they didn't need her.**

"_**Why don't you go to the hot springs?" Kusaka had suggested.**_

"_**Yeah, then you can relax before another rough night of insomnia." Toshiro said with a snort.**_

_**Aisu merely laughed weakly and agreed, knowing they didn't want her around for part of the night.**_

_**But why? **_**Was all she thought about now. **

**Aisu settled down in the hot springs. For once, she didn't care if she was skipping on an important paper; she'd have time to make it up later. Unfortunately, she couldn't exactly relax since she kept thinking of Toshiro and Kusaka. Why had they been acting strange all day?**

**Growling to herself, she sunk down deeper into the water to wait…**

* * *

"**Hey, how the hell did you even figure out it was her birthday today?" Toshiro asked Kusaka suspiciously. **

"**I ran into her flustered Aunt. She was like, 'Oh, my poor niece! All alone on her Birthday!'" Kusaka answered with a sly grin on his face.**

"**How did you know who she was?" Suspicion once more.**

"**I've met her before. She told me she was related to Aisu." He grinned even larger before he let out a yelp.**

"**Why'd you kick me?!" **

"**People like you piss me off." Toshiro answered simply as he turned around.**

**Kusaka snorted as he fixed the banner. "Well, she'd better be happy. We bought this place with our own money, and now we're throwing a party for her…not only for her birthday but for our new home." Kusaka smirked and Toshiro threatened to topple over the stand Kusaka was on.**

"**Hey, won't she head to the old room at the Academy?" Kusaka suddenly asked once the banner was up and they were done. **

**Toshiro turned his teal eyes to his incompetent friend and growled. "Let's go find her, blind fold her, and drag her back here. Then she'll be utterly surprised. If she heads back to the Academy room, she'll freak and think we purposely did that."**

**Kusaka nodded, and with a set purpose they left, hoping they could find her in time.**

* * *

**Aisu stood there, gaping. **_**This cannot be happening! **_**Her mind desperately thought.**

**Of course, our brave heroes hadn't caught up to Aisu in time, and now she stood in the doorway to the old apartment, wondering if the world was ending. Every piece of furniture and reminder of her friends were gone. Even **_**her **_**stuff was missing! She nearly fell to the floor crying, at the sight of a crumpled piece of paper in the corner.**

"**Why? Did they just want to get rid of me?" She whimpered, finally slumping to the floor. **

**Kusaka and Toshiro stood outside, nervously biting their lips. How could they explain this one? Finally, Kusaka dragged Toshiro off a few feet and whispered; "Let's knock her out and drag her back, and explain when she comes around."**

**Toshiro could only mechanically nod as he watched Kusaka sneak up behind their friend and before she even knew it, he knocked her cold. He picked her up and nodded to Toshiro, and they jumped away as an Academy Student stood there in the hallway; his eye twitching in shock.**

* * *

**Once they were in their new home, Kusaka gently set Aisu down. Toshiro stood over her, watching Aisu with wary eyes. He then turned to Kusaka. "Are you sure that was a good idea? She's gonna be pissed when she wakes up."**

**Kusaka smiled as he watched her as well. "Well, hell hath no fury like a woman enraged." He said with an even larger smile.**

"**Oh, so you want to get your ass kicked multiple times?" Toshiro asked with biting sarcasm. **

**Kusaka's smile faded as he wondered if the truth straight up would have been better. "Hm, well, maybe she won't be too angry after the party." A small smile graced his lips once more, and Toshiro felt like slapping his forehead. **

* * *

**When Aisu awoke, her head throbbed painfully. As her eyes adjusted to the light in the room, she saw she was somewhere else. Immediately, she wished she had her own Zanpakuto in case she had been abducted. Yet, as a familiar voice rang out, she felt anger…not fear.**

"**Hey there Aisu. You finally wake up?" Kusaka asked with a small smirk on his face as he leaned over her from behind. She jumped and ended up pushed up against his legs. Kusaka merely laughed Aisu heard Toshiro snort.**

**She swung her head around at the two and suddenly let out a furious growl. "Why the hell did you move out of the apartment without telling me?! Do you want to get rid of me like everyone else? Do you even know, much less care it's my birthday?" By the end of her rant, Aisu was in tears, and felt totally humiliated. She knew she'd never have real friends.**

**Kusaka bent down and took her face in-between his hands. He stared into her eyes and she immediately was mute. Tears still ran down her face, but she felt a little calmer. Aisu could see Toshiro in the background, watching with wary eyes.**

"**Aisu, we are your friends. We love you, and we care deeply for you. We'd do anything for you. We moved out of the apartment because Toshiro and I used what little money we had to rent out the place I was talking about. We dragged everything over here after getting out of class while you were gone. And we knew it was your birthday; we have your own small party with us three." For once, Kusaka's eyes were open and intent. His face was calm and serious, and Aisu knew he wasn't lying.**

"**Kusaka…Toshiro…" She murmured before flinging herself on top of them both. She began crying again, for everything in her life, but also for happiness since she had two wonderful friends.**

**Toshiro and Kusaka shared a look of worry at her sudden outburst, but instead, they all sat up and they wrapped their arms around her in a means of comfort. Maybe everything would be okay…just as long as they stuck together.**

* * *

**After Aisu's sniffles died down, she wiped her eyes on her sleeve and looked at the two boys. "Thanks, I needed that." **

"**No problem." Kusaka answered with another grin.**

"**We're your friends, aren't we?" Toshiro asked with a hint of sarcasm coloring his voice.**

**Aisu nodded and shifted to make herself more comfortable. "So, where's the party?" She asked with a small chuckle.**

"**Right here," Kusaka said happily.**

"**Yes, and Kusaka here plans on drinking **_**underage **_**until he's dead." Toshiro growled as Kusaka pulled out a bottle of sake.**

"**Join me since Toshiro won't?" He asked.**

"**You're kidding, right?" Aisu said, staring Kusaka down.**

"**Um, yeah!" He bellowed before snapping the bottle open and taking a swig.**

_**3…2…1… **_**Toshiro mentally counted before Kusaka hit the floor and popped back up. **

"**Wow! This stuff is great!" He purred; already drunk.**

**Aisu and Toshiro did a group forehead hit.**

* * *

**After the very small, short party, Kusaka was lying under a table sleeping the whole bottle of sake off.**

**Toshiro and Aisu sat together in the corner on the floor, as they quietly discussed their families and the reason why they joined the Soul Society. **

"**I joined to show everyone I'm not a pampered pet. At the same time, I also joined because I want to find someone I care deeply for and would die protecting them." Aisu said quietly as she stared out the window opposite them.**

**Toshiro was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "I joined to protect the ones I care about. Especially to control my powers…but that's also to protect people."**

**Aisu nodded and sighed. "I could bet my Uncle is having a feast just to celebrate my unhappiness right now."**

**Toshiro shook his head. "Your Uncle is stupid; forget about him. I say he's a bastard anyways." He said as he swung his white head back to look absolutely right.**

**Aisu snickered at the way he looked before becoming quiet again. "Toshiro…if I ask you something, will you give me an honest answer?"**

**Toshiro stared at her bright blue eyes and nodded. **

"**Tell me, how deeply do you and Kusaka care about me? He said you guys 'loved' me, but how much so? Like brothers and sister…or more?" Aisu asked, her eyes not meeting his.**

**Toshiro was silent for a few moments as he chewed her question. How did he exactly feel about the brown-haired, blue eyed girl? He could definitely tell Aisu how Kusaka felt. **

"**Kusaka admitted to me not too long after we met that he loves you. He wants you, but he's afraid you'll reject him." Funny, how hard the truth hit you when you said it out loud…**

"**Toshiro…thanks for telling me…but what about you?" Aisu asked her eyes soft and gentle.**

"**I feel the same, but I'd want you to be with Kusaka if it made you happy." He answered quickly, afraid of the truth. **

**Aisu looked at him and pulled his chin back to face her. "Thanks," **

**Toshiro looked into her blue eyes and couldn't see a fire glowing within, but he could see a blue electric charge, that made you see the truth…and the truth was in her words…**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I am so sorry it took so long to get this to you guys. I have been busy with school lately, so I haven't been in the mood to type. And, since I'm reading two books at the same time, it messes with my typing and it comes out sounding really weird. I had to retype this whole thing. So, I hope to get the next chapter out faster than this one, but who knows? I bet you're glad this chapter is the longest one so far though. Oh, and I think there will only be one (maybe two – it depends) chapters in the past. So until then, please review. **

**-PeanutAngel**


	4. Wind

**書直されるダイヤモンドの粉末の暴動 ****.:. Diamond Dust Rebellion - Rewritten**

**Summary: What if there had been a third character whose fate was intertwined into DDR? What role could she play in all of this? HitsugayaxOCxKusaka…Teen…R&R…**

**Rated: Teen**

**A/N: Okay, I really tried to update this quicker, but life loves pushing me down, so hopefully you didn't have to wait long. Please do not kill the author because of tardy-ness! Also, remember that all of these songs are from the Bleach soundtracks, so you can find them on Youtube or places similar to it.**

* * *

**風 ****.:. Wind**

"_**You mean…you have to kill each other?"**_

"…_**Yes…"**_

"_**Isn't there any other way?!"**_

"_**Aisu, calm down!"**_

"_**Don't tell me to calm down, dammit!"**_

* * *

**The peaceful morning seemed as if nothing could disturb it. Three people slept peacefully in their new home; oh thank Kami it was the weekend! **

**Aisu quietly stretched before she entered the boy's room. She slid open the door quietly and peeked in. Toshiro was curled up in a small ball as Kusaka snored and stretched out in every direction. She stifled a snicker as Kusaka hit Toshiro on the head and Toshiro threw a pillow at him in his sleep. How amusing they were!**

**Aisu smiled lightly and closed the door again. She didn't want to wake them, but she felt lonely. Throwing on her day haori, she stepped outside into the fresh air. She stretched once more before she began to make her trek to the river. **_**Their **_**river.**

**Once Aisu was there, she settled down. A knot began to form in her stomach as she thought about what she heard from two Captains last night. They had been quietly talking outside in the streets when Aisu passed, and she heard something of interest.**

_**Flash Back**_

"_**Did you hear?" A voice sounded as Aisu turned the corner. **_

"_**What?" The other voice replied.**_

_**Aisu slowed down and stopped to peer around the corner. Only then did she realize two Captains stood there, chattering like finches. **_

"_**The elder Academy students are going to search their souls for their Zanpakuto's this coming week. I bet the teachers haven't told them, but I bet they'll be excited."**_

_**The other Captain nodded and was about the say something before he noticed Aisu.**_

"_**Aisu?" He questioned; recognizing her from the Marketplace.**_

"_**Oh, hello. Sorry, I was just on my way." Aisu said politely as she walked past them. **_

_**End Flash Back**_

_**I can't wait to share the news with Toshiro and Kusaka when they wake! **_**Aisu thought happily.**

* * *

**Luckily she didn't have to wait long. It was only a while later when Kusaka and Toshiro entered the clearing, looking both tired but ruffled. As soon as they saw her though, they relaxed and seemed to drift into a sleeping daze.**

"**Why are you up so early?" Kusaka grumbled as he lay down. **

**Aisu smiled but suddenly blushed as Kusaka moved around to lay his head down on her stomach. Toshiro lay down as well and copied Kusaka. They lay there like that for a few minutes, merely listening to Aisu breath. How could life get any better than this?**

**Finally, Aisu began to speak. She just hoped they weren't too shocked by the news. "I heard something."**

**Their ears perked and they moved off of her to look at her. **

**Aisu slightly looked away but suddenly felt giddy at the thought of her own Zanpakuto. "We're searching our souls for our Zanpakuto's tomorrow!" She screamed happily.**

**For a moment, it was quiet as the two boys let in sink in. Suddenly, Kusaka picked up Toshiro and Aisu and began to whirl them around. "Wahoo!" He yelled loudly.**

**Aisu laughed as did Toshiro before the weight of the two sent Kusaka toppling over. They rolled off of him, still laughing. Suddenly, Kusaka and Toshiro became dead still as Aisu sighed.**

"**I wish that even when I become a Soul Reaper, I can find someone…kinda like Lieutenant Shiba did. Don't you think that'd be nice? Having someone to love?"**

"**But what about death in battles?" Toshiro pointed out in a quiet voice.**

"**Hm…I would fight to the death to protect the one I love. I hope they would do that too." Aisu said after a moment.**

**Both boys were staring at her, wondering what it would be like to have her as their wife. Kusaka smirked as he suddenly rolled over on her.**

"**Aisu, you over think things too much." He pointed out before rolling back to the side.**

**Aisu's face was beet red and Toshiro glared at the raven-haired classmate of his. Did he do those things just to annoy him…or to make him envy his courage, or just plain jealous? **

"**Or maybe you think too little," Toshiro retorted to Kusaka. **

**Kusaka frowned as Aisu snickered lightly. She smiled and closed her eyes. Suddenly she squeaked. Her face turned red and she slapped Kusaka roughly. "Pervert!" She hissed in anger.**

**He looked at her with wide eyes. "What did I do?" He asked, totally confused.**

"**You groped me!" Aisu said, before realizing what she said, and then blushing.**

**Kusaka merely smiled dumbly, and he was thrown into the river. "Die!" Aisu spat over her shoulder before stamping off towards the woods.**

**Toshiro glared at Kusaka who was soaking wet, and had a fish flopping about in his lap.**

"**What?" Kusaka asked, his amethyst eyes narrowing. **

"**You're wet," was all Toshiro said, clearly stating the obvious. **

**Aisu had stopped and turned to look at the two. She suddenly bent over, laughing so hard, she was gasping for breath.**

**Both boys stared at her and wondered if she was mentally competent. Suddenly, Aisu straightened, and smiled. "Alright, sorry Kusaka, but if you do it again, you'll be dead."**

**She was about to walk away when suddenly Kusaka wrapped his soggy arms around her. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear, tickling it. **

**She shivered, and Kusaka smirked at the reaction. "Kusaka?" She asked; her breathing hitched.**

**He suddenly bent and blocked Toshiro's view. He nuzzled Aisu's neck before kissing it. Aisu's face was red, her breath rough and shallow, and panic crept up her spine. "Kusaka?" She whispered again.**

**Instead, Kusaka stepped away, and laughed at her now wet form. **

**Aisu would have growled, if she had not been so confused. Toshiro's eyes tried to lock with hers, but she turned her head to the side and walked towards the river. She stared at it's perfect stillness and reflection. **

"**What's wrong?" Toshiro asked as he stepped towards her. Instead, Kusaka grabbed his arm. **

"**Let's leave her be for now. Something's on her mind." Kusaka said quietly, throwing an odd look in her direction.**

**Toshiro followed his friend out of the clearing, but not before looking at her quiet form one last time. What had Kusaka done to upset her?**

* * *

**Aisu stayed out there all day. It was only when the night turned cold, did she turn and head back to her new home. She had been fighting tears the whole time, and when she got back, she had to rush out of the same room as Toshiro and Kusaka sat.**

**Toshiro's teal eyes lit up when she had come in, but as soon as she looked at them, she rushed out towards her room. Toshiro turned and glared at Kusaka, who held a worried look.**

"**What did you do to her?" He asked, his voice raising a fraction.**

"**I didn't do anything," he snapped, his eyes angry yet also worried and concerned.**

"**Well it's clear she doesn't want to speak with us…or maybe just you." Toshiro retorted. **

**Kusaka stood and snarled at his friend. "Do you blame me for that?!"**

"**Yes I do!" Toshiro said, standing as well.**

**Meanwhile, Aisu in the room next door had heard their rising voices. She put on a brave face, and walked out into the room. As soon as she entered though, a dead silence became known. **

"**Please, don't argue." She begged slightly when their attention had turned to her.**

"**Aisu, what happened?" Toshiro asked, taking a step towards his friend.**

"**Nothing; just a nervous break down." Aisu assured them. But was it the truth? Even she wondered…**

**Toshiro sighed and turned to Kusaka, whose eyes were still blazing, like fire. **

"**I'm sorry, Kusaka. I shouldn't have put the blame on you like that."**

"**Well, I do blame him partly." Aisu said with a small snort.**

"**Why?" They asked in unison.**

"**He got me wet!" Aisu snapped indignantly before they broke out laughing at how silly she sounded.**

"**What?" She asked, cuffing them over the heads.**

"**Ow, we didn't mean anything by it!" Kusaka teased.**

"**Use sarcasm one more time, Kusaka…" Aisu warned darkly.**

**He got the message and gulped as he rubbed his head. Toshiro on the other hand snorted at his competence and walked over to Aisu. He looked at her in the eye (thank Kami they were the same height), and Aisu nearly flinched back.  
**

"**W-what?" She stuttered. **

"**Nothing." Was all the prodigy said before turning. He yawned and announced; "I'm going to bed."**

**Kusaka nodded and began to follow. He turned back when he noticed Aisu wasn't following suit. "You should get some rest. After all, we might get our Zanpakuto's tomorrow." He said, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.**

**Aisu nodded and bid them a goodnight before she went to her room. She stood there, looking outside from the sliding doors in her room for a few minutes. The bright moon above seemed to calm her, and tell her tomorrow would be a better day. **

**And maybe, just maybe, she'd have a Zanpakuto tomorrow, and be a full-fledged Soul Reaper soon…**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I got you a quicker update, but unfortunately, this is the shortest chapter. I promise the next will be a lot longer, and will involve their Zanpakuto test. (Or whatever they call it). Also, it should be the last chapter, or there will be only ONE MORE CHAPTER IN THE PAST afterwards. So happy hunting!**

**Jana!**

**-PeanutAngel**


	5. Tonight Tonight Tonight

**書直されるダイヤモンドの粉末の暴動 ****.:. Diamond Dust Rebellion - Rewritten**

**Summary: What if there had been a third character whose fate was intertwined into DDR? What role could she play in all of this? HitsugayaxOCxKusaka…Teen…R&R…**

**Rated: Teen**

**A/N: Okay, I know I updated the last chapter quickly, even though it was short, so hopefully you all didn't have to wait too long for this longer chapter. XD**

* * *

**今夜今夜今夜****.:.****Tonight Tonight Tonight**

"_**Aisu?"**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**We…have to fight each other…"**_

"…_**Damn, Central 46 is messed up!"**_

"_**Aisu, calm down!"**_

"_**Let me kill them; then I'll calm down!"**_

* * *

**Aisu padded down the long corridor with Kusaka and Toshiro by her sides. They had woken a few hours earlier, and since they couldn't sleep, they decided to head to school. Normally, it would be odd, but today was the day they'd get their Zanpakuto's – who wouldn't be excited? **

"**Aisu, would you slow down?" Kusaka barked once she had gotten several meters ahead of them.**

**Aisu stopped and her head flicked back towards them. She realized what she had done, and waited for the two boys to catch up.**

"**I'm sorry," she said with a small flush.**

"**It's no problem." Toshiro muttered, looking out a nearby window. **

**Aisu smiled at his innocence before she froze. **

"**What is it?" Kusaka asked with concern coloring his voice.**

"**Holy crap! Run! The other students are coming in like a freakin wave!" Aisu snapped, already running.**

**Kusaka and Toshiro glanced behind them and saw a wave of students coming towards them. They let out a scream and rushed after Aisu in panic.**

* * *

**Once they were settled down in their classroom, all they could do was wait patiently. None of them were exactly thrilled about that. The teacher droned on about the way to find your Zanpakuto, but he hadn't said a word about it yet. Would he ever get on with it?**

**Yet finally, their wait was over.**

"**Class, we are heading to designated areas to have you search your souls for your Zanpakuto's. Be joyous we have set it so early."**

**Immediately, a roar from the students went up as everyone jumped up in excitement. Today was their day!**

"**Silence!" The teacher snapped roughly, before he smiled. "Head to the areas; you know where they are."**

**The students rushed out as they shoved and knocked each other out of their way. Aisu, Toshiro, and Kusaka were some of those people. **

"**Move it mouse-brain!" Aisu hissed at another who growled.**

"**Wanna watch what you're saying, little mouse?" The boy retorted.**

"**Mess with her, you're messing with us!" Kusaka declared as he stood in front of Aisu defensively. **

**The larger boy snorted in contempt and pushed another to get away.**

**Aisu smiled at Kusaka. "Thank you," she purred, "I really didn't want to get in a fight."**

**Kusaka lightly blushed but turned away from Aisu so she wouldn't see. Aisu watched as Kusaka disappeared into the jumble of students. She stood there in a daze until she was quite rudely pushed. She almost fell but was caught in the strong familiar arms. She looked up and saw Toshiro's bored expression. **

**Aisu blushed furiously at being in such an intimate position. She pulled away and rushed into the crowed of students. Toshiro disappeared as well and they all went to their designated areas.**

* * *

**Aisu walked up to a cave. Inside it looked dark but not scary somehow it called out to her. She walked in. It was dimly lit from glowing moss. She could see light up ahead in the main chamber. As she got closer she smelt the smoke and heard the crackle and snap off wood burning. Aisu walked into the chamber and saw Kusaka sitting there by a fire soaking wet. **

**Aisu then heard foot steps and turned around. She saw Toshiro making his way to her. **

**Once he joined her she quietly asked, "What are you doing here, Toshiro? This is my place. I thought everyone had different areas."**

"**Apparently we got stuck together, that's all." Kusaka muttered as he wrung out his wet clothes.**

"**And what the hell happened to you?" Aisu asked, putting her hands on her hips.**

"**I tripped out that rock over there and fell into the pool of water." He mumbled absently.**

**Aisu slapped her forehead at his stupidity and Toshiro sighed. **

"**Well, we'll be stuck in here for tonight and tomorrow, so let's see what happens." Toshiro calmly stated as he sat down next to the fire.**

"**Hey, I thought you two didn't like heat." Aisu joked.**

"**Shut up," Kusaka growled lowly.**

"**Fine, whatever, see if I care." Aisu retorted with a wave of her hand.**

**She settled down between Kusaka and Toshiro, instantly making both of them freeze up slightly. After a few moments though, they calmed down and seemed to squeeze closer to her. **

**Aisu glanced over at Kusaka to see how wet he was, and blushed furiously when she saw he still didn't have his shirt on. Frankly, his chest was well built, muscular, and toned. Aisu tried to shake herself and get over it.**

**Toshiro glanced over at Aisu who seemed to be shivering. He instantly got worried about his friend. **

"**Are you warm enough? You seem to be shaking…" Toshiro muttered and instantly Kusaka stopped and looked over at her. **

**Aisu suddenly pondered his question, and realized that she was indeed cold. The heat from the fire helped some, but it seemed like Toshiro and Kusaka were letting off their own cold flame…**

"**My god!" Aisu suddenly exclaimed.**

"**What?" Toshiro and Kusaka asked in unison; their eyes wide with fright.**

"**You guys must have ice Zanpakuto's! I'm cold because of you!" Aisu said, delight written across her face. **

**Instantly, a look of happiness and wonder appeared on the two boy's faces. Yet, as they took in what she said, a somber look replaced their happy one.**

"**What?" Aisu asked self-consciously as she looked between the two of them. **

"**We're making you cold," Toshiro said sadly, remembering how he nearly killed his dear Granny.**

"**So? I can deal with it!" Aisu said with a triumphant look on her face. **

"**Come here," Kusaka suddenly and quietly commanded.**

**Aisu looked confused, but she sat down between them once more. Instantly, Kusaka moved over until he was pressed against her. Toshiro then seemed to mimic his movement. After a moment of more violent shaking, Kusaka's now-dry shirt went over her shoulders. Aisu seemed to lean into the warmth and she sighed as she set her head down on Kusaka's shoulder.**

**Toshiro watched her with wary eyes; frightened he would make her even more chilled. Yet instead it seemed as if they had gotten her warmed up. He smiled gently at her as Aisu suddenly began lightly snoring.**

"**Finally," Kusaka muttered jokingly.**

**Kusaka suddenly let Aisu fall into his lap gently; disrupting her snoring for a second. Then he gently began rubbing her arm as Aisu sighed contently in her sleep.**

**Toshiro looked away in envy, but said nothing. Had he not said he would be glad if Aisu and Kusaka were the ones to fall for each other? But why did he long for her, so!**

* * *

**The moon had risen when Aisu woke up. She stretched and found herself in Kusaka's lap. She blushed as he smiled at her. Aisu handed him back his shirt guiltily, and wondered why she felt goose bumps along her right arm.**

"**Let's get started." Toshiro said nonchalantly, which brought Aisu back to the present. **

**They rose and dosed the fire. It was dark in the cave except for the glowing moss and the hole in the cave's roof. They all stood a good ways away from each other, concentrating. **

**It wasn't long before Toshiro heard a voice. It sounded far away and faint, but the more he concentrated on the voice, he could hear it more clearly. Soon, he found himself not in the cave, but on a mighty plain of ice.**

**It frightened him to be back here, but he stood there; brave against the icy wind that harshly whipped against his small figure. Soon, a large blue and white ice dragon rose in front of him. It carried an air of majesty that swept Toshiro away. Was this really part of his soul?**

"**Are you to wield me, boy?" The mighty voice roared, nearly making Toshiro tremble in its presence. **

**Yet, Toshiro suddenly felt power and bravery flow through his veins. He lifted his chin proudly and screamed, "Yes! Obey me, Hyourinmaru!"**

**Hyourinmaru's red eyes narrowed at the young boy. He knew his name without needing to ask; showing him to be strong within. With a roar, Hyourinmaru's shape transformed into a gust of wind, before a sword was clasped in Toshiro's hand.**

**The Zanpakuto had a thin blade to it, an ice blue hilt, and a star-shaped guard. Toshiro stared at it and its glory before the plain of ice disappeared. **

**His teal eyes moved around the cave as he stood; he didn't realize he had kneeled in his daze. Aisu seemed to be concentrating even more now, and Toshiro suddenly saw a sword similar to his own appear in Kusaka's hand. **

**Kusaka's eyes opened as he laughed happily and Toshiro smiled. He could feel Hyourinmaru flowing in both of their veins.**

"**Looks like we got the same sword," he commented slowly.**

**Kusaka's amethyst eyes widened before he smiled at his friend. "That's great, Toshiro!" He practically purred.**

* * *

**Aisu's eyes were tightly closed, and even though she could feel the presence of Toshiro and Kusaka, she more concentrated on a faint voice. **

"**Aisu," it seemed to whisper on the wind, "Aisu…"**

**Suddenly, Aisu's eyes were wide open as she looked around. It looked at if she were on dry, cracked earth. Lightning and thunder echoed in the skies, and Aisu looked wildly around. Mountains seemed to dot the background, but she couldn't be sure.**

"**Aisu, are you strong enough to wield me?" **

**Aisu whipped around and saw a wolf of many-colors standing there. Its fur seemed to be on fire, but shined like a rainbow. Where it walked, ice and water appeared. Whatever its fur touched seemed to either grow or burst on fire.**

"**What are you?" Aisu whispered in awe and shock. **

"**I am Okami. I am the spirit that belonged to the Soul's Society's first King. I control all elements. That is why my fur burns, freezes, grows, and liquefies almost anything it touches. I can also control wind, storm, sky, and so much more. You are privileged to wield me…if you can prove you are strong enough to do so." Okami finished with narrowed teal eyes.**

**Aisu gaped; trying to take it all in. How did she gain such a spirit? Was she really stronger than anyone had thought before?**

"**Well, are you?" Okami snapped irritably, making Aisu jump. Man this she-wolf had problems.**

"**I think I am…" Aisu muttered weakly, doubting herself.**

"**Well? What is your answer! Are you so weak you don't even know?" Okami growled impatiently. **

**At the sound of Okami's voice, Aisu stood straighter. She growled and bared her small canines at her own spirit. **

"**Don't call me weak!" She snarled; totally enraged. **

**Okami snarled right back. "Then will you wield me?" **

"**Okami let me wield you! Obey me, and we will never loose a battle!" Aisu practically howled to the wind.**

**Okami let out a long howl, and suddenly, a sword appeared on the ground in front of Aisu. Its blade was pure white, but the hilt looked like a pentagram. The pentagram held a small stone in each of the five tips. One was red with a flame inside for fire. Another was blue with a wave for water and ice. The third was yellow with a lightning bolt for lightning and storm. The fourth stone was green, and held a leaf for earth. And the final stone was white with a swirl in it for wind.**

**Aisu stood there, admiring the beauty of it. She twirled it around in her hand, and she sighed happily. She felt like strength flowed through her veins more than ever now. Yet as she peered closer, she noticed a sixth stone imbedded into the bottom of the hilt.**

_**What on earth is this one? **_**She wondered. **

**It was purple with a crescent moon shape within. Did it stand for night? For darkness? For magic? For evil? What, Aisu sadly did not know…**

"**Aisu?" Toshiro's worried voice broke her revere. **

**Aisu's head snapped up and she froze when she saw Toshiro and Kusaka looking at her with concerned faces. **

**They had come up only a few feet from her, but now they seemed like they were trying to back away slowly. What had she done to upset them?**

**A look of worry spread across Aisu's face as she stared at her two best friends. That was when she noticed something strange. Their Zanpakuto's were exactly alike, except for the hilt and the color of the hilt. **

"**You two got the same sword?" She asked in shock.**

**They nodded warily, and Aisu immediately sheathed her sword. They stared at her for a moment before she suddenly flung herself at them.**

"**I'm so happy!" She squealed as she hugged them roughly.**

**Kusaka and Toshiro were glad to be hugged by the one they cared most deeply for, but why on earth was she so happy?**

**She smiled at them lightly. "Let's go home. It's dawn." She said, pointing at the roof of the cave.**

**Toshiro and Kusaka smiled at her as they began to make their way out of the cave. **

* * *

**Once outside, Aisu breathed in the fresh morning air. Yet as the cold mist hit her, she let out a violent cough. She doubled over and Kusaka and Toshiro immediately ran over to her side. **

"**Are you alright?" Kusaka asked in a panicked state.**

"**Yes," Aisu croaked; not wanting to tell them the cold was bothering her. She guessed she was sick.**

"**You're sick," Toshiro said as he pressed a hand to her forehead. **

**Aisu blushed from the contact, but also flushed out of stupidity and embarrassment. She didn't want them to know…much less worry about her!**

"**Let's get you home then." Kusaka said more calmly.**

**Aisu nodded and leaned into their warmth. Yet she could tell…something was wrong…something was very, very, wrong…**

* * *

**A/N: Woah, I wrote almost all of that in two hours. My friend HayHay helped me (once again), so see if you can spot where she helped. I know this took me a week and a half to crack out, but I had Writer's Block. I also had tests to take. Well, I hope the next chapter will be out quicker than this one!**

**-PeanutAngel**


	6. How You Remind Me

**書直されるダイヤモンドの粉末の暴動 ****.:. Diamond Dust Rebellion - Rewritten**

**Summary: What if there had been a third character whose fate was intertwined into DDR? What role could she play in all of this? HitsugayaxOCxKusaka…Teen…R&R…**

**Rated: Teen**

**A/N: Hehe, I hoped you liked that long chapter before this one that I wrote in two hours. Hopefully you enjoy this one, too! **_**Oh yeah, I am running out of Bleach song titles for my story, so if someone could suggest a couple of good ones… **_

**OMG; SPECIAL CHAPTER! INSTEAD OF A JAPANESE BLEACH SONG, IT'S AN ENGLISH SONG BY NICKELBACK!!**

* * *

**How You Remind Me**

"_**I can't choose between you two."**_

"_**But Aisu…"**_

"_**How could I?"**_

"…"

"_**I love you both."**_

* * *

**Once they had returned home, Toshiro and Kusaka had immediately dogged Aisu until she went to bed. Of course she grumbled about it the whole time, but she knew it was futile. **

**Once Aisu laid down, she thought about all the events of the past two days. Her mind spun, but she ignored it. She could still feel power rushing through her. Aisu then smiled at the memory of gaining her Zanpakuto. Yet she questioned the sixth stone once more, and as she did, she feel into an abyss of sleep…**

* * *

"_**Fight me," Okami's voice ordered.**_

_**Aisu's eyes widened as she stared at the spirit of her Zanpakuto. "What?"**_

"_**Fight me…or die!" Okami growled before flinging herself at Aisu.**_

_**Aisu was flung back and the air was knocked out of her. Okami stood over her growling. Her paw and claws lightly dug into her neck and Aisu froze as she felt the sensation of ice flowing over her. **_

_**Suddenly Okami leaned in close. "If you don't fight, then you can never control my powers. If you can defeat me this night, then you will can absolute control of the water and ice element. Understood?" Without waiting for an answer, Okami leapt back and bared her fangs.**_

"_**Fight!" She roared with her teal eyes blazing.**_

_**Aisu stood and found herself angry. She too snarled, and leapt like a wolf at her partner. Okami's eyes widened in surprise for a moment but she regained her composure as she swiped a claw down Aisu's side.**_

_**Aisu howled in pain as blood swelled from the wound, but instead of running away, she turned and leapt once more at Okami. With her weight, she managed to tackle Okami to the ground. Aisu placed her curled hand over Okami's throat, just like she had done unto her. That was when Okami smiled with her canine teeth.**_

"_**Good human…you can fight. You've gained the power to control ice and water now. We will meet the same time during a half-year…during the night of the new moon every month."**_

_**Aisu nodded and stood and watched Okami shake herself as she stood on her four paws. Suddenly, Okami's teal eyes flashed. "But don't forget this; the sixth stone marks your death. Once you learn that stone you will never be the same. You will be strong, and you and I can fight separately like two different entities. I hope you can control the sixth stone though, since the first King of the Soul Society died from his own recklessness." **_

_**Before Aisu could even open her mouth to say something, but Okami gave a piercing howl and disappeared into the wind…**_

* * *

**Aisu woke up with a start. As soon as she moved though, she let out a hiss through clenched teeth. She pulled up her shirt, and on her left side was a healing scar. Her eyes widened and she quickly pulled down her shirt as she heard her door begin to open. **

**Toshiro's white hair appeared around the door, and he looked so innocent at the moment, Aisu wanted to laugh. He gave a snort as he plopped down next to her. **

"**What's so amusing?" He asked with irritation clear in his voice. **

**Aisu waved her hand so he let it drop there. **

"**Well, are you okay or what?" Toshiro then asked, not looking at her but out the window.**

**Aisu felt a smile pull at her lips for the slight flush on his face and nodded to herself. "Yeah, I'm fine. Wanna see me stand?" She asked teasingly with a hint of sarcasm on the side.**

"**I don't think-" But it was too late. Aisu tried to stand and Toshiro watched with wide eyes as she fell. He caught her easily though, and they landed on the floor with a loud thump. Aisu groaned and Toshiro merely muttered under his breath.**

**That was when they both realized what position they were in. Aisu opened her eyes and blue stared at teal. He blinked and felt her breath fan his face. It made him quiver and practically moan out loud. Aisu blushed and began to get up but Toshiro stopped her. He held her and looked into her eyes. He'd give anything at the moment just to let her know how he really feels.**

**That was when he suddenly leaned up. Toshiro was unsure for a moment, but then his lips pressed against Aisu's. Her eyes widened for a moment, before they closed. They both sat up and Toshiro was still lip-locked with her. He held her by her forearms and she gripped one of his shoulders. Aisu was sure of how he felt now…but what of Kusaka? **

**As that thought crossed her mind, she pulled away a touch, and Toshiro sighed. "You're thinking about Kusaka." Statement; not question. **

"**Ugh," Aisu groaned as she stood. Toshiro's intelligent teal eyes watched her to make sure she wouldn't fall.**

"**How can I choose between either one of you!" Aisu snapped suddenly, making Toshiro jump slightly at the tone of her voice.**

"**Well, then what do you plan on doing?" He asked with anger clear in his voice.**

"**I don't plan on falling for either one of you, or your tricks." Aisu said with a snort as she turned away from him.**

"**Tricks?" Toshiro rumbled in his throat. He stood in rage and grabbed her arm and pulled her around to see him.**

"**We aren't playing tricks on you, Aisu. We merely want to show you how we feel." Toshiro said, anger in his voice, but hurt in his eyes. **

**Aisu was shocked at his statement and she then sighed sadly. "I…I just don't know…Toshiro…I love you and Kusaka…asking me to choose between you two is like asking if I want air or water; you can't live without one."**

**Understanding took place in his heart, but he was still fuming. "Fine," he said, his young voice cracking, "then let's see which you can live without longer."**

**Aisu's eyes clouded with tears as her friend stormed out of her room. She was left with a quiet that resounded off the walls and that made her scared. Would they both abandon her? Suddenly, a fear gripped her that made her eyes widen with tears streaking down her face. Aisu wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to hold everything in, but slowly she was loosing it all. With a shake and dark, angsty thoughts, her world spiraled into nothing as her limp body hit the floor…**

* * *

**Kusaka had heard them yelling at each other before he even reached the room. He sighed; wanting to stay out of it, but he knew he had to step in before it got ugly. Yet by the time he reached out to slid open Aisu's door, Toshiro had angrily stepped out and slammed the door shut with a thud. He simply glared at Kusaka before pushing him out of his way. It was clear he didn't want to speak with anyone at the moment.**

"**Aisu?" Kusaka called out softly when Toshiro had slipped out the door without a word. Silence was the only thing that greeted him and with careful precision, he slipped in her room. **

**The first thing he saw, shocked him dearly. Aisu's eyes were wide, but she was laying on the floor unconscious. Her breathing was low and shallow like she was going into shock. Kusaka rushed over and gently pulled her up to hold her. **

"**Aisu?" he whispered fiercely. There was no response as her limp body weighed heavy on him. "Kami, what has Toshiro done to you?" He asked with fierce anger. He wanted to kill his own friend at the moment. **

"**Kusaka?" A barely audible whisper sounded to his ears. **

**Immediately he looked down to see Aisu staring at him with cloudy blue eyes. It nearly broke his heart to see her this way. "Aisu?" He asked again.**

"**I'm alright…I think I just had a mental break-down." Aisu said, trying to joke about it. But instead, she was treated with anger.**

"**How dare he! That bastard, Toshiro! I'm gonna kill him for hurting you!" Kusaka roared, not even realizing he was digging his nails into Aisu's shoulder. **

**Aisu let out a squeak of pain and Kusaka immediately released her before giving her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Aisu…but if you don't mind…what happened?"**

**He set his face to look stone-like as he listened in anger and horror at what his own friend had said to the woman they both loved. As she finished, Aisu was lightly shaking and that made up Kusaka's mind. He was going to make that cold bastard pay! **

**Kusaka stood with purpose and Aisu stared at him with doe-like eyes. "Kusaka? What do you plan on doing?"**

"**I'm gonna kill him…once and for all." Kusaka growled with finality.**

**He stormed out of the room and Aisu sat there for a moment before it clicked. They wanted each other dead. Aisu immediately got up and began rushing after Kusaka. She cursed her slowness; he had learned flash step and she still hadn't. Would she make it there in time?**

* * *

**Toshiro stood there; staring at the clear river that ran through their meadow. God…how could he say those things to Aisu? He felt so guilty. Now that he had let his anger dissipate, he felt calm and totally guilty. Toshiro ran his small hand through his snow-colored locks and turned to go back when he suddenly saw Kusaka; leaning against a tree in the shadows.**

"**Kusaka?" He called out quietly. If Kusaka already knew, he would apologize. He felt like he had hurt both of his friends. **

"**You bastard," was all that was said before Kusaka flash-stepped so fast, it didn't even register in Toshiro's mind. Now, Hyourinmaru was pointed directly at Toshiro's throat.**

"**Kusaka?" He asked again in shock. **

"**You hurt Aisu. For that, I won't forgive you and I won't let you live. Let's see if she can truly live without water." With a screech, Kusaka brought Hyourinmaru over his head and slammed it down towards Toshiro. **

**Toshiro had barely managed to block, and was now holding his own. But his heart and mind was twisted in confusion, hurt, and anger. "Kusaka! Get a hold of yourself! I'm sorry and I need to apologize to Aisu!"**

**His plea sounded to deaf ears and Kusaka merely twisted his sword; trying to dig it into Toshiro's flesh. They parried for what seemed like ages before both teens stood several feet away, panting. **

**Kusaka was glaring daggers at Toshiro while Toshiro was giving him pleading looks. He could never fight a friend; it just wasn't him. Was fate meant to turn them against each other and have them kill each other?**

**Meanwhile, Aisu was nearing the clearing and she could feel their spiritual pressure's pulsing through the area. Even though she was tired, and wanted to stop and rest, she kept pushing herself further. If Aisu didn't push herself, her friends would be lost, and she would never be able to live again.**

**Finally, she pushed through the trees to their meadow…the meadow where they shared such happy memories where tainted black with darkness, and red with blood. Aisu stood there in a daze; watching them fight some more. **

**Suddenly, an image appeared around the two boys. It was Central 46. Immediately both boys stopped and looked up. **

**With a rumble, they made their final statement; "Fight each other to the death; only one may have Hyourinmaru."**

**All three of them felt their eyes widen with shock. "Kill…each other?" Kusaka breathed in shock.**

**Toshiro finally snapped. "I'll abandon Hyourinmaru! Please! We're friends; how could we fight each other?!"**

"**Aren't you doing that right now?" One member retorted.**

"**No. Fight or you will both die…" Another voice said before the image disappeared.**

**Immediately Kusaka turned to Toshiro with wide eyes. "I won't lose to you! I want Hyourinmaru!"**

"**Kusaka; get a hold of yourself!" Toshiro begged, his worst fear coming to reality. **

**That was when he lunged. Kusaka ran towards Toshiro, and all he could do was raise his sword with what strength he had to block the attack. Two blasts of ice-cold air swept past them and into the trees, where Aisu stood in stunned silence.**

**Her eyes were wide like before, and she felt like her world was again spiraling, but something within her took ground and made her swallow her fear. Aisu knew it was Okami. With an unspoken trill of strength, Aisu leapt right into the clearing…trying to stop them. Yet before she could, an image of Central 46 appeared once more. **

"**Toshiro Hitsugaya will be the wielder of Hyourinmaru."**

**Without another word, the image disappeared, and suddenly the Secret Mobile Corps surrounded them. All three teenager's eyes widened and several men held both Aisu and Toshiro back as Kusaka was surrounded. His amethyst eyes widened, and he raised his sword in defense. Yet before he could even make a move, he was stabbed in the gut by several small swords. **

**Kusaka spat out blood and glared angrily at another Soul Reaper before he suddenly slashed his throat. His dying words were; "Why do you always win, Toshiro?" And with that, his body fell to the ground as Hyourinmaru disappeared into small particles. **

**Aisu and Toshiro both called out his name at the same time, and immediately the Secret Mobile Corps let them go and disappeared into the trees. There malevolent deed was done. **

"**Kusaka…no…" Aisu whispered in heart-broken shock as she rolled his limp body over. **

**Toshiro stared at his now-dead friend in shock as well. All because of him, and Central 46, Kusaka was now dead. He'd just be another name listed in the books of Soul Reapers that magically disappeared. Oh, he deserved so much more than this!**

**But now Toshiro's attention turned to Aisu. Tears were silently running down her face as she cradled Kusaka's cold body in her arms. Her once strong and confident attitude had been blown away in the wind like a dying leaf. **

"**Aisu…I'm…I'm so sorry…" Toshiro said quietly; knowing he could never repent for this. **

"**It's not your fault," came her quiet reply. Yet in Toshiro's mind…she was wrong…**

"**What do you mean, 'not my fault'?! Of course it is! Kusaka is dead because of me!" Toshiro ranted shrilly before breathing heavily. All he wanted to do was break down and forget the past.**

**Suddenly Aisu stood, her blue eyes blazing with a dim spark of fire. Toshiro's teal eyes followed her movements. She leaned over next to the trees and picked up her Zanpakuto. Her eyes traveled dimly to Kusaka's dead body before they moved sharply to Toshiro's face.**

"**I'm leaving. I'm leaving the Soul Society. Don't follow me, or try to stop me; I will cut you down if you try. Maybe one day…I'll come back and show them we're more than dogs they can kill off whenever they like; we're humans too." Aisu's voice was brave and only trembled slightly, but what she said frightened Toshiro.**

"**Please don't leave, Aisu! I don't want to loose both of my friends in one day!" He begged fiercely.**

**She shook her head and looked at him with softer eyes. "I'll be back…soon…Until then…train and show your worth; go as high in rank as you can…and maybe then something will be proved to those who are above us. But I warn you; when I come back…the Aisu you know will be dead, and everything will fall into place." Under the light blue color of her eyes, a flash of what seemed like electric particles sparked and with the speed that would put Kusaka to shame, she disappeared. **

**Toshiro was left there; sitting next to his dead friend. So…he had lost both friends, and it was clear Aisu wanted him dead…or did she?**

**So with cold, dead eyes to the world around him, Toshiro Hitsugaya stood, and challenged Kami itself. Now he was colder than ice, and Hyourinmaru could only howl with the wind blowing inside his mind…**

* * *

**A/N: Alright! That finished the Past! Now onto the Present! I am so sorry the chapter took me two weeks, but I was busy and I should have the next chapter out quicker since I have a week vacation off school next week. Thanks for reading, so review while you're here and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**-PeanutAngel**


	7. After Dark

**書直されるダイヤモンドの粉末の暴動 ****.:. Diamond Dust Rebellion - Rewritten**

**Summary: What if there had been a third character whose fate was intertwined into DDR? What role could she play in all of this? HitsugayaxOCxKusaka…Teen…R&R…**

**Rated: Teen**

**A/N: Aye, it's that time again! Time to read and then review my faithful readers! Please bear with me through this semi-painful chapter. **

* * *

**暗闇の後 ****.:. After Dark**

"_**Memories of the past…"**_

"_**They are best left hidden."**_

"_**Aye…but what good does that do?"**_

"_**It stops the pain of the truth."**_

* * *

**A white-haired Captain sighed as he stacked the papers in neat piles on his desk. It seemed like paperwork was all he did nowadays. With his white Captain's jacket flowing out behind him, he rose and walked out into the night. **

**As he walked a stray glance would be thrown up at the full moon. His steps were slow as if the cold air that chilled others was enjoyable to him. Finally, he stopped at a door where the mark for the Tenth Division was placed. He gave a sigh and opened it. **

**The boy turned down a large hallway to reach his room when suddenly he heard a voice behind him. He turned his snow-colored hair and waited for his Lieutenant to catch up. She was slightly panting but he could see the excitement and seriousness in her face.**

"**What is it, Matsumoto?" He questioned easily.**

"**Captain Hitsugaya…we have orders to protect the move of the Ouin tomorrow at dawn." The red-head said with excitement buzzing off her in waves.**

**Surprise made him widen his eyes, but Toshiro then narrowed them in an effort to keep his calm façade. "Alright…get together some of the best seated and non-seated officers. Tell them to prepare; we leave first thing." His order was calm, swift, and controlled.**

**Matsumoto nodded and flash stepped away before Captain Hitsugaya even knew it. That was when he dragged out another long, heavy sigh. And he thought he was going to get a day off of paperwork.**

**Toshiro began his slow trot back to his room once more; his sandaled feet screaming in refusal. What he wouldn't give for a good foot massage right now…he smirked at the thought of Matsumoto groaning and whining about having to do so. He knew she hated doing things; and that especially included work or paperwork. But deep in his heart, Toshiro knew she would protect her Captain with her life and would do anything for him. **

**With a snort, he opened the door to his quarters and closed the door quietly behind him. In a quick movement, he pulled his sandals and captain's haori off. What? Did you think they wore them while they sleep? Get real. **

**Toshiro pulled a hand through his messy mane of hair and opened the window. As he left the cool air filter in, he began to look around for anything he needed for the mission in the morning. Glancing around, he realized all he needed was his Zanpakuto, Hyourinmaru. **

**He pulled Hyourinmaru easily out of its sheath and watched the blade glint sharply in the light of the moon. Toshiro had nearly died to keep this sword…but in his opinion…he would have died rather than having one friend die and another leave. **

"**Aisu…" He breathed lightly; his face straight but his eyes burning with several emotions. There wasn't a night that went by that he didn't dream or think about the girl that he had fallen for in the Academy. Sometimes he wished he had never turned that corner; they would have never met, and maybe things would be different. But, as hard as one tried, they could not change the past. After all, isn't even the past merely a theory of science?**

**Gently Toshiro set his sword down and promptly went to his bed. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, he was dreaming. **

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

"_**Toshiro Hitsugaya will be the wielder of Hyourinmaru."**_

_**Without another word, the image disappeared, and suddenly the Secret Mobile Corps surrounded them. All three teenager's eyes widened and several men held both Aisu and Toshiro back as Kusaka was surrounded. His amethyst eyes widened, and he raised his sword in defense. Yet before he could even make a move, he was stabbed in the gut by several small swords. **_

_**Kusaka spat out blood and glared angrily at another Soul Reaper before he suddenly slashed his throat. His dying words were; "Why do you always win, Toshiro?" And with that, his body fell to the ground as Hyourinmaru disappeared into small particles. **_

_**Aisu and Toshiro both called out his name at the same time, and immediately the Secret Mobile Corps let them go and disappeared into the trees. There malevolent deed was done. **_

"_**Kusaka…no…" Aisu whispered in heart-broken shock as she rolled his limp body over. **_

_**Toshiro stared at his now-dead friend in shock as well. All because of him, and Central 46, Kusaka was now dead. He'd just be another name listed in the books of Soul Reapers that magically disappeared. Oh, he deserved so much more than this!**_

_**But now Toshiro's attention turned to Aisu. Tears were silently running down her face as she cradled Kusaka's cold body in her arms. Her once strong and confident attitude had been blown away in the wind like a dying leaf. **_

"_**Aisu…I'm…I'm so sorry…"**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

* * *

**Toshiro leapt up from sleep with a start and looked around his room. Everything was normal and the window was still open from last night. With a small shudder that had nothing to do with the chill of the air, he got up and closed the window tight.**

**For a moment the Captain contemplated his dreams but shook his head roughly when he remember what day it was. Not only was it the day he had to protect the Ouin with his life…but it was also the day Kusaka Sojiro died and Aisu Iru left the Soul Society. Toshiro felt sadness try to overwhelm him, but he pushed it away as he heard Matsumoto's voice outside his door.**

"**Sir? Are you ready to leave yet?" Her question came somewhat muffled.**

"**Yes," Hitsugaya finished as he securely tied Hyourinmaru to his back. With a glance in the mirror and into his own teal, reflective eyes, he walked outside into the same hallway as last night.**

**Rangiku was standing there looking happy, cheerful, excited, and serious all at the same time. He knew she was happy only because they were getting out of paperwork…for now. **

"**Are all the officers ready?" He asked as he fidgeted with his sleeves. Her blue eyes were bright as she bobbed her head in a nod. **

**Without another word, the two began to walk down the hallway side-by-side. It was calm and familiar to them; something they both enjoyed. Captains and Lieutenants seemed to trust each other more than any other officer they had command over. It was a blessing…and a curse. **

**Toshiro could only think of Kaien Shiba who had been killed by a Hollow. Poor Ukitake had yet to replace him since his heart had been rubbed too-raw by the devastating blow. Now Kiyone and Sentaro were left to take care of the Thirteenth Division whenever Ukitake fell ill. **

**But Toshiro Hitsugaya was Captain of the Tenth Division and he had a job to do. Along side Matsumoto and several other Soul Reapers, they left. Little did Toshiro know…he was about to run into his past all over again…**

* * *

**When the Tenth Squad had reached the area the Ouin was traveling across, they turned into passive, serious mode. Matsumoto gave orders to the people on the ground while her Captain stood there staring up at the cloud carrying the Ouin above. **

**At first, all seemed calm but Toshiro began to feel nervous and suspicious. It was almost as if he could sense danger coming…but he kept it only to himself, where he wouldn't make his officers nervous too. When Matsumoto leapt up besides him though, he knew she could sense he was uneasy.**

"**How does everything look?" He asked quietly; his eyes never leaving the cloud.**

"**Everything is fine, Captain Hitsugaya." She replied curtly. **

"**Stuffy show, isn't it?" He muttered and he knew she heard.**

"**Captain! If they heard you saying that…" she trailed off to suggest the reprimand he would get, but he didn't care at the moment. **

**Suddenly, his eyes widened as he looked over in the break between the mountains. A blue electric charge suddenly came flying past and hit the cloud and the seal of the Ouin itself. **

**Everything happened so quickly. **

**He leapt up and Matsumoto commanded some of the Soul Reapers below to attack the unknown enemy. With a graceful flash-step, Toshiro leapt up and looked around wildly. Now there was a second enemy that seemed to be a Hollow made of fire. With a grunt of anger, he leapt and crossed swords with the strange Arrancar. **

"**Who are you?" He demanded but as soon as ice began to creep over her weapon, her face looked shocked and she quickly leapt away.**

"**Come back!" He yelled after her, but she merely continued to disappear over the broken cart that once held the Ouin. **

**Toshiro flash stepped to the side of the toppled cart and glanced around and he carefully picked his way across. Stopping in front of a large hole, he felt an enormous blast of Spiritual Pressure that made him freeze for a moment. As soon as it faded though, a sword pierce his side and he gasped lightly as he jumped away. **

**He raised Hyourinmaru in defense as a figure in a tan robe stepped up from the hole. The figure was wearing a mask that one would associate with a Hollow, so the Captain did not know if this was a Soul Reaper or a Hollow.**

**Before he could ask the stranger anything though, he leapt and both swords clanged in the light of the fire. Toshiro grunted with the effort of trying to keep the well-trained stranger away from him. **

"**Brings back old memories," the voice taunted him as their swords shook with effort.**

"**Show yourself!" Hitsugaya barked at the seemingly-familiar stranger. Hadn't he heard that voice in a past left alone long ago? **

**Yet as he began to reach to pull the mask off the attacker, he panicked and flash stepped away; leaving only his cloak grasped in Toshiro's hand. **

**He was about to go after him when he heard the voice of his worried Lieutenant. He paused for a moment and turned around slowly. Matsumoto watched his eyes narrow before they opened wide and he leapt away.**

"**Captain!" That was all she could call out as a small blast made its way out into the open.**

**Her pale-blue eyes widened in horror at the fact her Captain had abandoned his post and had left. She didn't even hear one of her officers behind her giving her a quick report. The only thing that only brought her out of her daze was when he said her name…**

* * *

**Toshiro jumped through the clouds, trying to find the fading Spiritual Pressure of the three that had attacked them to get the Ouin. He swore on his Captaincy he'd do whatever it took to get the Ouin back. Even he knew that as soon as he left his post he was considered a traitor.**

**Yet as he ignored that fact, he felt pain sweep through his body. Doubling over, he gasped and decided he'd better get to the ground fast before he fell out of the sky. That would certainly not help his situation.**

**As soon as he reached the ground, the pain seemed to become even more immense. Toshiro gasped again as he fervently clutched his side. He sensed the area and with relief felt the familiar Spiritual Pressure of Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryu Ishida. **

**He heard them talking as he hid his Spiritual Pressure by using snowflakes. Toshiro stumbled a few more feet and he heard the teen's conversation suddenly stop at the sight of snow. Uryu knew what it was, and as the Captain of the Tenth Division stumbled out of the forest, their eyes widened. **

**For a moment, he looked to the sky; wondering why he was fated to always be blamed for things that happened in the world. Then without warning, he collapsed, causing the two teens to panic and rush over to him. **

"**Toshiro!" Ichigo called out. Yet there was no response as everything grew dark for him…**

* * *

**A cloaked-figure stood outside the Soul Society. The shape was unclear as to if it was male or female. They stood there for a long moment before the figure grunted.**

"**Great. He's not here…both of them…I have a feeling Hitsugaya is in the world of the living though…rough guess though." The figure said to no one but them self.**

**With a sigh, the cloaked figure disappeared and the moon seemed to illuminate on the Soul Society. For now all seemed peaceful…or was everything already coming apart at the seams while everyone slept? Who knows…only time will tell…**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that chapter wasn't very long. But I think it had to be some of my best work. XD Please review and be glad for an early update! I hope I can get the next chapter up soon, too!**

**-PeanutAngel**


	8. What Hurts The Most

**書直されるダイヤモンドの粉末の暴動 ****.:::. Diamond Dust Rebellion - Rewritten**

**Summary: What if there had been a third character whose fate was intertwined into DDR? What role could she play in all of this? HitsugayaxOCxKusaka…Teen…R&R…**

**Rated: Teen**

**A/N: Hehe, I bet you guys liked that quick chapter update; am I right? Of course I am. Now I present you the second chapter of the Present!**

**ANOTHER SPECIAL CHAPTER WITH AN ENGLISH SONG BY RASCAL FLATTS!**

* * *

**What Hurts The Most**

"_**These dreams…"**_

"_**They seem to link to your past."**_

"_**No. They're a reminder of the Hell I knew."**_

"_**Angst, are we?"**_

* * *

**When Toshiro Hitsugaya woke, he was laying in a soft bed in a place he didn't know. At first he panicked but then when a door was opened and light filtered in. His eyes adjusted for a moment and that was when he saw Ichigo Kurosaki standing there in the door way.**

**His teal eyes widened but then narrowed as Ichigo came and sat down in his rolling-chair. His brown eyes studied the Captain for a moment before he sighed.**

"**Alright. How'd you get those wounds?" He asked. "And furthermore…what happened? The Mobile Corps is looking for you."**

**For a moment, a pure look of fright and then pure, un-relented anger lit up Toshiro's eyes. He looked so ready-to-kill, Ichigo thought he was going to lash out him. Instead, his eyes calmed down to a small, burning fire and stared at Ichigo. Man, if looks could kill!**

"**None of your concern," He snapped ruthlessly. **

**Ichigo glared and balled one hand into a fist. He was desperately not trying to punch the puny Captain. As he was about to comment with anger, Toshiro grasped his side and clenched his teeth.**

**The orange-haired teen stood; ready to help him in any way. "What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing…I just need to rest some more." Was all he replied as Hitsugaya rolled over onto his side.**

**Ichigo sighed in defeat and walked out of the room. As an after-thought, he turned. "I'll bring Orihime over in the morning where she can take a look at you, okay?"**

**Toshiro was glad at the silence and darkness that was given to him after the annoying Substitute Soul-Reaper left. He was still in pain at the wound that person who had stolen the Ouin had given him. **

**As the darkness overwhelmed him, Hitsugaya could see flashes of Kusaka and Aisu. He had so much he had wanted to tell her after Kusaka died…but in those few moments she had snapped…he hadn't had a chance. Toshiro even began to wonder if after these fifty years if Aisu was even still alive. He doubted it greatly.**

**But finally, sleep came. Not like that was any help. It was only filled with images of a past needed to be forgotten and of the one's he cared about most…**

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

"_**Hey! Toshiro, Kusaka!" A girl's voice called out as she ran towards the raven-haired and snow-haired boys. Her smile seemed to be as bright as the moon, and they both stopped to let her catch up. **_

_**They both smiled at her and she practically purred like a kitten as she squeezed in between the two. "So, what's up?" **_

"_**You're late. We thought we'd have to go watch the sunset at the meadow by ourselves." Kusaka teased half-heartedly. **_

_**She stuck her tongue out at him and Toshiro lightly snickered at Kusaka's sour face. **_

"_**Well, are we going or not?" Aisu then questioned as she batted her eyes at them.**_

_**For a moment they paused at the odd gesture but Kusaka wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Let's go," he said, and they began to walk.**_

_**Once they had reached the meadow, it was only a few minutes away from the actual sunset. Aisu plopped down under the tree that was next to the river and watched the sky with intent eyes. Kusaka and Toshiro both sat on opposite sides of her and they moved close to her. **_

_**Finally the sun disappeared behind the mountains and the bright light flashed orange and yellow before its fire evaporated. Toshiro watched it for a few moments longer before he heard Kusaka's voice. **_

"_**What's wrong, Aisu?" His gentle voice came.**_

_**Toshiro turned his white hair to the left and saw that Aisu was silently crying. She shook her head at Kusaka's question. "I don't know. I just always feel sad when the sun sets. It's like it's a reminder we're another day closer to the unknown and to our very death."**_

_**Both boys stared at her and pondered her deep thoughts. Finally, before they knew it, Aisu was snoring lightly and leaning her head on Toshiro's shoulder. He looked down at her fondly; knowing this is why he had fallen in love with her in the beginning. It was just because of who she was; a proud, determined teenage girl that was passionate and deep-hearted. **_

_**-End Flashback-**_

* * *

**Toshiro woke with a start. He had never had that dream; it was always a cruel memory pushed to the back of his mind. He moaned slightly and rolled over. Immediate pain struck him. Toshiro gasped and then proceeded to use Hyourinmaru as support as he stood. **

**Quickly he took off his Captain's haori and took a look at its green interior. To his dismay and shock, a large blood stain was in the left side. With delicacy, he folded it and set it on Ichigo's desk. He hoped that Kurosaki got the message that he was no longer a Captain…much less a Soul Reaper. From now on, he was on his own and would fight anyone who got in his way…**

**Standing outside Kurosaki Clinic, Hitsugaya gave a short bow before he turned to trod down the street. After a few minutes, he felt like he was being followed, so he turned around. Expecting it to be Kurosaki, he felt his eyes widen in shock.**

**There stood a cloaked figure on top of a building. The cloak around them self swayed in the wind. At first Hitsugaya thought it was the one who had stolen the Ouin, but that was when he realized that this was a different person all together. He moved his hand to his sword's hilt and at that moment the figure disappeared. **

"**Wait!" He called out. He began to follow the figure through the endless streets of Karakura before he came to a stop. Glancing around, he spat at the ground. He had lost the person.**

**Suddenly, he felt a familiar Spiritual Pressure behind him. Toshiro turned and saw Ichigo there in Soul Reaper form. **

"**What are you doing?" He asked irritably. **

"**Go away. I don't need your help. If you get in my way-" Toshiro couldn't finish as a fireball came right at them. **

**Both boys leapt away in time and they drew their swords. Ichigo was the first to call out to the two Arrancar Hollows. They were the same ones from the other day. **

"**What the hell are you?" **

"**Give us Toshiro Hitsugaya," The blue one commanded coldly.**

**Ichigo's eyes turned to Hitsugaya but he merely leapt at him. As Ichigo was pushed back by Toshiro, he could see the pleading look in his eyes. "Please," he whispered lightly.**

**Ichigo was knocked to the ground in a single movement, and the two Arrancars moved to attack him. After a moment of a cloud of dust, Ichigo appeared. He was breathing heavily but he stood and swung his sword. "Getsuga Tenshou!" He called out and the two Hollows tried to retaliate, but it didn't work. They grimaced and leapt away.**

"**Wait!" Toshiro called out. He saw Ichigo look at him with a strange look on his face, but instead he jumped away, letting Ichigo fall behind him…**

* * *

**Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Division in the Soul Society raced like he was going to save someone's life. Perhaps he was; he didn't know. He rushed after the two Arrancar Hollows but it wasn't long before he lost sight of them.**

**Hitsugaya cursed and slowly made his way back to earth. Once on the ground, he folded over in pain, and slowly made his way over to an abandoned building. Once inside, he hobbled over to a concrete slab and rested next to it. His eyes seemed to instantly closed, and he was thrown into more hurtful memories of the past…**

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

"_**Hey, Toshiro, we'll always be friends, right?" A girl's voice softly roused him from sleep.**_

_**Toshiro's eyes flew open and he stared for a moment, uncomprehending, at the girl hanging above his head. He suddenly let out a shocked squeak as everything clicked and he wriggled backwards.**_

"_**God, all I did was asked a question." Aisu muttered with a pout. Her face turned towards his open doors that pointed towards the garden. **_

_**That was when, in the moonlight, Toshiro saw that she had been crying. Marks from dried tears streaked her cheeks, and with a sigh, he stood.**_

_**Aisu turned and watched him with narrowed eyes as he walked over. He sat down next to her and looked her in the eyes. As expected, she turned away and looked at the full moon outside.**_

_**Gently, he grabbed her chin and made her turn towards him. "Aisu, what's wrong?"**_

"_**I was just thinking about you and Kusaka. You guys have done everything for me, but it seems like I've done nothing for you. It just isn't fair to you guys, in my opinion."**_

_**Toshiro watched her for a moment and he pulled her towards him. "Aisu, you always have us, and we'll always take care of you. I promise." She smiled and fell instantly asleep in his arms.**_

_**-**_

_**The next day, Kusaka had woken up early. At first he thought he was the first of the three to wake up, but he had been wrong. There, standing in the kitchen, making breakfast for them, was Aisu. She threw a greeting over her shoulder to him and went back to the delicious smelling food.**_

"_**Since when do you know how to cook?" Kusaka asked sarcastically as he leaned on the counter besides her.**_

"_**Shut up," she muttered, obviously flushed. "Go wake Toshiro up." She suddenly commanded, and Kusaka knew he better do it, if he wanted to eat.**_

"_**Hey, wake up, ya bear. Plan on hibernating all winter?" Kusaka said as he roughly shook Toshiro's shoulder.**_

_**He muttered and swung his arm to hit Kusaka away but was stopped easily. "Ya know, if ya want to eat, I suggest getting up now."**_

_**The scent of food suddenly touched Toshiro's nose and he hoped he wasn't drooling on his pillow. "Alright, I'm up."**_

_**They walked into the dining room and saw Aisu already munching quietly. "Serve yourself," she snapped, as if angered by something.**_

_**That was when Kusaka noticed the burn on her arm. "Grouchy over a small burn?" He asked with a Gin-like grin.**_

_**Aisu glared at him and gripped her bowl tightly. She was wondering about throwing it at his thick head. Probably wouldn't hurt the bastard. **_

_**With a sigh, Kusaka turned on his heel and disappeared down the hallway. Toshiro shrugged at Aisu's questioning look and sat down. **_

_**Toshiro had just begun to dig in when Kusaka came back. He was carrying a few things in his arms. **_

_**With a grunt, Kusaka dropped them on the ground next to Aisu. He kneeled down next to her and pulled her burnt arm out. He gently began to apply ointment and then proceeded to wrap it up with bandages. "There. Are you feeling better now?" Kusaka asked, visibly embarrassed by his act.**_

_**Aisu set down her bowl and flung her arms around his neck. Kusaka let out a shocked yelp as she bowled him over. Aisu began crying and Kusaka groaned. "Please, Aisu, get off! You're heavy!" **_

_**The tears instantly stopped. Her angry face lifted over Kusaka's and he looked paler than a Soul. There was an audible gulp before there was the sounds of Aisu knocking him about like a rag doll.**_

_**Toshiro sat there, eating, and enjoying the show. With a smirk plastered on his face, he figured things would never change…**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

* * *

**Toshiro's eyes flew open in shock. He was panting hard, as if he'd had a nightmare. To him, it was a nightmare.**

**Using Hyourinmaru as a cane once more, he slowly stood up and walked out of the abandoned building. He found it ironic that this building practically represented his past; broken and abandoned…but still there.**

**After for what walking for what seemed like ages, he walked up a long flight of stairs to a forest temple. Glancing around, he found that no one was there so he continued to walk over to it. Once in front of the doors, he slowly opened them and stepped inside. Now he would wait for dark…**

* * *

**The quiet cold that surrounded him was unnerving. Hitsugaya felt like he was about ready to burst. He knew that a search party from the Soul Society would be able to find him here. He **_**wanted **_**them to find him. Once they did, he'd attack them and hope the Soul Society would further him as a renegade Captain. Maybe then he'd make them understand…**

* * *

"**So…how's Hitsugaya doing?" A cloaked figure asked the two Arrancar Hollows.**

"**We failed to capture him," The red one said apologetically.**

**Nothing else was said as they stared out at the Soul Society; just picturing its total destruction… **

* * *

**In the world of the living, a lone figure stood in the pale moonlight. The cloak she once wore was now gone; most likely flying along with the wind. Her blue eyes were silver in the light and they easily swept over Karakura. Her eyes seemed to be searching for something…or someone.**

"**How funny it is. I look upon this world with the same eyes I always had, but now everything seems different. It must be because of the sixth stone." As her voice faded to a light whisper, she gently stroked the hilt of her Zanpakuto. "Come Okami; it's time."**

**In a flash she was gone, and the moon shone bright overhead…**

* * *

**A/N: Oh, who could this mysterious girl be? Jeez, you guys already know, right? Well, sorry this chapter wasn't exactly long, but it was a fairly long one. At least I whipped it out faster than I thought I would. Hopefully the ninth chapter will be up by the end of the weekend, so review and quiet your anxiety, dear readers…**

**-PeanutAngel**


	9. Rolling Star

**書直されるダイヤモンドの粉末の暴動 ****.:::. Diamond Dust Rebellion - Rewritten**

**Summary: What if there had been a third character whose fate was intertwined into DDR? What role could she play in all of this? HitsugayaxOCxKusaka…Teen…R&R…**

**Rated: Teen**

**A/N: I bet you're all just tickled pink about how quick I've been with updating the story lately. Unfortunately, it is coming to an end very quickly, so I hope you will all read the sequel. (Yes, there will be a sequel even if it kills me!)**

* * *

**圧延の星 ****.:. Rolling Star**

"_**So you betrayed the Soul Society?"**_

"_**For reasons no one can understand."**_

"_**Hey, don't turn away from me!"**_

"_**Why shouldn't I?"**_

"_**Bastard…it won't work for you like that!"**_

* * *

**It was dark. It was night. Toshiro Hitsugaya silently waited for a group of Soul Reapers from the Soul Society to come. He was getting annoyed with the waiting; he was never one for patience. He felt like a caged animal within this place. **

**Glancing around, he noted the small details of the shrine. It was simple and plain; nothing fancy. Growling, he had a feeling the time was coming he would have to face his past…something he couldn't bear. **

**Over the years, he had practiced what he would say to Aisu or Kusaka if he ever saw them again. Kusaka, he knew, was dead. They would never meet again…or so he thought. Yet what was this nagging feeling in the back of his mind? Kusaka was alive…he just knew it! With determination clear on his face, he stood; ready to take on the entire Soul Society!**

**Though, he suddenly heard a voice…Aisu's voice. It sounded clear on the wind; "Toshiro, be strong. We were friends, weren't we?"**

**He spun around; trying to identify the sound, yet all he heard was the howling wind that seemed to engulf him…**

**Hearing or what he thought he heard as Aisu freaked Toshiro out. He started pacing waiting for his impending doom, as always it was late and he was not a patient person. He then paused in mid step feeling the soul reapers energy coming closer. He chuckled softly with dry humor. They thought a bunch of soul reapers could kill him. The thought was laughable. He figured that either they were to capture him or kill him since he sure as hell wasn't going willingly.**

**Toshiro slipped down besides the door and waited. It wasn't long before the clearing outside was full of Soul Reapers. Most of them weren't even seated officers; only two were Lieutenants.**

"**Izuru and Hisagi," Toshiro breathed with narrowed eyes. He wasn't in the mood to deal with these clowns.**

**He took in their idle appearance and scoffed. What, did they think he was just going surrender? I think not!**

"**Captain Hitsugaya, please come out and give yourself up!" Izuru finally shouted. All was silent as they held their breaths; waiting for his answer.**

"**No," came his defiant-as-ever voice.**

"**We have no choice; either take you in without struggle, or kill you." Hisagi shouted over the breeze that was beginning to pick up.**

**With a swift movement, Hitsugaya was outside. He raised his sword and pointed it at them. "Try me," he growled.**

"**Captain Hitsugaya…!" Izuru began to protest before Hisagi cut him off.**

"**Very well," his voice was cold and metallic. **

**With a silent Flash Step, Toshiro disappeared and clanged his sword against Hisagi's which he was just beginning to pull out. Izuru's slammed down on top of Hyourinmaru and he growled at them.**

"**Please, Captain Hitsugaya…you can come now…tell us where the Ouin is…and you might just get off." Hisagi said with narrowed eyes.**

"**Back off, or I'll kill you. This is my fight!" Toshiro roared.**

**Both Lieutenants' eyes went wide. With rising Spiritual Pressure, Toshiro froze their swords. Hisagi jumped back on the pillar and preformed a short chant for a Bakudo. Staffs that glowed bluish silver in the moonlight were suddenly launched at Toshiro's form. **

**Hitsugaya Flash Stepped easily to avoid them, but suddenly the pain of his wound hit him and he blanched. A pole immediately hit him in the back and ran him through. He gasped in pain as he then began lodged in a wood step up to the shrine. **

**The Soul Reapers paused for a moment and watched him and he struggled to get the pole out. He finally managed to pull it out from the step and his body. Blood splattered on the dirt ground and Hitsugaya stood in rage. He had warned them, but now he was too angry and enraged to think.**

"**Bankai!" He roared and Daiguren Hyourinmaru appeared around him. With a violent blast of ice that took every Soul Reaper by surprise. Several of them froze, some were run through with ice, and it wasn't long before they were all unconscious. Hitsugaya refused to kill them, and hoped they survived their wounds later.**

**With a quick glance backwards, he leapt away into the thick forest. Behind laid a clearing with mist swirling around in the pale dawn light, and ice that lay thick on the ground…**

******A cloaked figure stood in a dark tunnel, waiting for Toshiro Hitsugaya. He thought back to his fight the day before with the Substitute Soul Reaper and growled lightly. He had been only a pain in his day and had actually set things back by a touch. But now that the Soul Reaper was out of his way (thanks to Hyourinmaru), he felt confident everything would go according to his plan.**

**Above him, he heard a door open and close. Pants of breath escaped the person who was clearly in pain. Stretching his senses out, the cloaked figure realized it was exactly who he had been waiting for. **

"**Ah, Toshiro…" He breathed lightly with a smirk hidden behind his mask.**

* * *

**Outside, standing in the dawn's light, a girl stood. Her eyes glanced around. Besides her stood a wolf that had frozen the pillar on contact. Yet the wolf couldn't help it since her paws were made of ice and water. Her fur then raced up into a green which represented earth. Her back fur was red for fire, and her tail was yellow for lightning. **

**With a small howl, the wind whipped around them, much to the wolf's delight. "I love howling and using the wind element!" Okami barked up to her master. Frankly her master looked annoyed. **

"**Please, save your strength for the Soul Reapers; not on trivial things like stirring up the wind." **

**Okami growled but dissipated back into Zanpakuto form in her sheath. Okami remained silent in her master's head and the girl found it unnerving. "I told you not to waste strength; that doesn't mean you have to shut up." Yet all she heard was a wolfish laugh.**

**The girl rolled her eyes and began to concentrate. Soon, a large gate appeared before her. She smirked inwardly and leapt in…time to go to the Soul Society and crash reality.**

* * *

**Toshiro slowly made his way down the long, spiraling stair case. He could feel a familiar Spirit at the bottom and he knew that is was Kusaka. He'd know it anywhere. And somehow, he felt like reality had been warped now, due to this once dead friend that was mysteriously alive. How would they handle seeing each other again?**

**Finally, he was at the bottom. Glancing around the dark tunnel, it looked larger than it did from the top of the stairs. Now it seemed as if death had opened its wide maw for him to walk right into. **

**Taking a few steps forward, Toshiro saw a dark silhouette standing in a circular opening. At first, he couldn't tell who it was, before he recognized the shape. Toshiro could pick out only the cloak and mask at first, but soon, a damp light filled the air. **

"**Hello, Toshiro." The voice of his once-dead friend said slyly. **

**Toshiro growled. "Where is the Ouin?"**

"**Ah, getting straight to the point, as always." Kusaka said, before removing his mask.**

**Toshiro grunted and looked like his calm mask had been broken. **

"**Surprised?" Kusaka asked in a taunting voice. In other words, he was saying, **_**"Shocked you didn't kill me the first time?"**_

**Toshiro glared back fiercely. "I knew it was you. But tell me, how did you come back?" Kusaka didn't hear the sadness filling Toshiro's voice.**

"**The power of the Ouin…it revived me in Hueco Mundo. I then trained to get stronger, and allied myself with two Arrancar Hollows. I waited until the Ouin was moved again before I snatched it. Impressed with how detailed I planned this out?"**

**Toshiro snorted. "Why should I believe your lies?" He knew it was true though…all of it.**

**Kusaka smirked. "Alright, then I'll show you. Behold the power of the Ouin!" He raised his balled fist into the air and the air around them shined a golden color. Soon, the air around them seemed to twist, and then all was dark and silent…**

* * *

**With a blinding flash of gold Spiritual Pressure, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Kusaka Sojiro appeared atop Sokyoku Hill in the Soul Society. Toshiro looked around startled and amazed. Kusaka merely smiled. **

"**How did you…?" Toshiro began to ask before Kusaka held up a hand to stop him.**

"**The Ouin can manipulate time and space. In other words, I get anywhere easily and I can go to points in time before my body is injured." **

**Toshiro thought his eyes were going to pop out of his skull. "So that's the power of the Ouin…" He whispered in awe. **

**Suddenly, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika appeared. "Looks like we got here first," Renji commented with a cold look on his face.**

**Toshiro glared and was about to make a snide remark to the red head when suddenly, several Soul Reapers appear.**

**Captains, Lieutenants, Seated Officers, Officers…Toshiro was sure their numbers now reached into the hundreds, by the sheer size of the crowd. Fear began to fill his throat and he took a step back. He felt totally unprepared and daunted by this task. How were they supposed to fight them off?**

**Glancing back at Kusaka, he realized he was smirking confidently. It looked as if he had already won. Despite the situation, Toshiro found himself nearly **_**smiling.**_** Kusaka had always been like this, and it seemed as if that hadn't changed. **

**He was wrong.**

**The Captain of the First Division stepped up and opened his eyes a crack to glare coldly at Hitsugaya and Kusaka behind him. "Why have you come? Where is the Ouin?"**

**Toshiro opened his mouth to speak when suddenly a voice rang clear out across the Hill. "Kusaka Sojiro…Toshiro Hitsugaya…it's been a long time."**

**Everyone began to look around, trying to identify the source of the voice. With a quick glance back, Toshiro realized even Kusaka looked confused and more startled.**

**That was when he looked up.**

**Standing on top of the Repentance Cell, a feminine figure stood, dark against the parts in the clouds. A wolf stood besides her, blazing different colors. Why did they look so familiar?**

**Behind him, Kusaka gave a strange choking sound. As the figure leapt down with the wolf at her side, that was when it hit him; it was Aisu Iru…**

**With grace and accuracy Toshiro had never seen her perform, Aisu landed neatly in front of them. She seemed like the only one separating them from the Soul Reapers.**

"**Aisu?" Kusaka asked first. He sounded so wispy, it was pathetic. **

**Yet this was not the Aisu they used to know and love. Her eyes were cold and dark; calculating everything in a single glance. Her grace was unnatural for the former-klutz, and power seemed to come off her in waves. **

"**Yes, it's me, Aisu." She said with a bored look. **

"**What happened to you?" Toshiro then asked, trying to get over his initial shock. **

"**What happened? I merely became a stronger, smarter, colder, person." She purred with a glint in her eyes.**

**This was not Aisu. The Aisu they knew was kind, warm, and always happy. She only turned to them when she was deeply troubled, and she always seemed to hold a fierce attitude about her. Now she was cold and dead to the world.**

"**How can you be the one we loved and cared about when you don't even act like you know us?!" Toshiro said in total rage.**

**Aisu merely shook her head, closed her eyes, smirked and looked at the ground. "People change," she stated as her head came back up, "and when they do…not all agree with that change. The Aisu you knew died the day I learned the sixth stone…the stone of death." Her eyes glinted sharply. "If I haven't killed my opponent by the time I've used the other elements, then it guarantees they will die with the final strike."**

**Toshiro didn't notice how shocked the Soul Reapers behind her looked. All he noticed was her. Kusaka was staring, too. It was like they were re-familiarizing themselves with her features. The way her brown hair swayed in the wind, the way she always seemed to stand, the set of her face…ever detail was taken in. Nothing was overlooked. Especially the way she looked so graceful, dangerous, and murderous. **

"**Aisu…" Kusaka whispered, finally stepping a foot forward. **

**Toshiro glanced back but switched his eyes back to Aisu. How could they trust her any more? She may look a lot like they used to know, but he could tell with the way she smirked that she was a cold killer. This was not Aisu. Did he really have to fight **_**both **_**friends?**

**Suddenly it seemed like it also clicked in Kusaka. He growled and pulled out Hyourinmaru. "Toshiro…cut the Ouin with your Bankai!" He barked.**

**Aisu narrowed her eyes as Toshiro turned in shock towards Kusaka. His teal eyes went wide. Everything happened quickly.**

**Okami leapt without a single word from her master's side. Aisu yelled at her to get back, but her maw merely opened wide as she leapt at Kusaka. Kusaka smirked lightly and in a flash, blood was splattered. It was the blood of Okami. **

**Her muzzle let out a pained howl and Kusaka smiled cruelly down at her from a few feet back. "You shouldn't have done that." He said coldly. **

**Aisu rushed over in panic to Okami. "Bastard!" She roared as she protected Okami with her own body. Okami growled slightly. **

"**We're two different entities…do not worry about me." Okami breathed weakly.**

"**You're out," Aisu snapped back and immediately Okami was sent back into Zanpakuto form. Aisu stood and turned her blazing eyes to Kusaka. Pulling out her sword, she pointed it directly at him.**

"**Shall we dance?" She mocked.**

**Kusaka smirked. "One more before you die?" **

"**What happened to both of you!" Toshiro suddenly yelled. Both turned their eyes in his direction. "We used to be such good friends! Now you both want to kill each other! Didn't you used to love each other?!" **

**Aisu grimaced. "The day Kusaka died, I left. I wanted to come back someday and prove to the whole of Soul Society that we will not be used like pawns. My power is my own, and I will not let it be used by the people who tore my friends and my life away from me." **

**Yet her eyes gradually softened and seemed to cloud with tears. "I still love you both, believe it or not."**

**Both boys stared at her in shock. So even though she acted so cold, it was her heart. Aisu loved them both, and again, couldn't choose. She chose to fight now because it was her duty. It was her duty to make sure that either they all live…or die together. She didn't want to be separated from them again. **

**Aisu dragged in a deep, shaky breath and pulled her sword up again. "Let's finish this…"**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry this chapter is a touch shorter, but I nearly left it at four pages. XO Well, I hope you guys liked it and can't wait for the next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW; IF I DO NOT GET FIVE OR MORE REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER, THEN YOU MAY NOT GET ANOTHER ONE!**

**-PeanutAngel**


	10. Life Is Like A Boat

**書直されるダイヤモンドの粉末の暴動****.:::. Diamond Dust Rebellion - Rewritten**

**Summary: What if there had been a third character whose fate was intertwined into DDR? What role could she play in all of this? HitsugayaxOCxKusaka…Teen…R&R…**

**Rated: Teen**

**A/N: Well, here's a special shout out!**

**Thanks guys for reviewing like mad (yes I know I was threatening, but do you guys really think I would have left this go unfinished? Ha! I think not.) Thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing; you guys give me inspiration to write!**

* * *

**生命はボートのようである ****.:. Life Is Like A Boat**

**Aisu stared at her two friends and waited. Her heart was breaking just looking at them, and she felt scared to death to hurt either one of them. But if they were going to act this way, than she would do all that she could to stop them. Finally, breaking out of her own mind, she watched Kusaka.**

**He was staring at her, Toshiro, and the other Soul Reapers. His plan was spiraling out of his own accordance, so he made a snap decision. He would still continue on and ignore Aisu's existence. Maybe if Toshiro helped, then Aisu would also help his plan.**

"**Toshiro, cut the Ouin! Do it and show the Soul Society how much we have suffered!" He yelled with an insane glint to his eyes. **

**Toshiro's cold teal eyes met Kusaka's and he raised his sword. "No Kusaka. I was never on your side to begin with."**

**Kusaka grimaced in shock. "You were going to fight against me all along?"**

"**Wait, that doesn't make sense!" Soi Fon, Captain of the Second Division, yelled out. "Why attack the people of the Soul Society if you were always on our side?!"**

**Aisu turned towards them calmly. "He did it where you wouldn't interfere. Toshiro didn't want anyone to get involved with the fight he had with his past. He wanted to be counted as a Traitor where he could trick Kusaka, and get closer. That was his plan after he first leapt away from his duty." Aisu's eyes narrowed lightly at Toshiro, but she knew she was right.**

"**So he hurt people just to finish his own fight?" An Unseated-Officer called out in rage. Murmurs of agreement were heard.**

"**I didn't kill anyone! I never planned on getting anyone directly hurt! They got in my way, and I had to do what I could to stop them from interfering!" Hitsugaya yelled out; his patience was running thin.**

**Aisu narrowed her eyes and sighed. "We're wasting time here. Can we all get along and have some peace or can we move the fight along?" Her tone implied bored-ness, and Toshiro stared at her. Did she really not take this situation seriously enough?**

**Aisu's eyes suddenly flashed a brilliant red. Yet as soon as he saw it, her eyes were back to their normal blue. Toshiro was stunned for the moment before Kusaka suddenly chuckled. **

"**Fine. If you won't help me, then you're against me." **

**He raised his hand against the dark sky and lifted up Hyourinmaru. He was about to cut it before Yamamoto gave the command to get them. Several Soul Reapers leapt forwards, ready to attack. Yet, with a single swipe of her sword, Aisu made a large cut in the earth right in front of them.**

"**Stay out of our fight." She snapped, clearly not in touch with her old self.**

**The Soul Reapers backed off for a moment, clearly afraid of Aisu. Yamamoto opened his eyes and Aisu stared right back. Suddenly Okami drew out from her Zanpakuto form once again. Somehow, her wound was miraculously healed.**

"**Ya heard her! Stay away before I rip your throats out!" Okami snapped fiercely.**

**Aisu turned back to Kusaka and Toshiro. "Let's get this over with," she said, nearly choking on her words. **

**Suddenly, Kusaka threw the Ouin up in the air and sliced it through with Hyourinmaru. A blast of Spiritual Pressure nearly knocked Aisu and Toshiro over. Toshiro watched in horror as the golden light surrounded Kusaka's form.**

"**Kusaka!" He yelled out.**

"**Toshiro…" Aisu said quietly, standing next to him. **

**He turned to face her and she watched him. "Stay out of this," He suddenly growled at her. In turn, her blue eyes narrowed dangerously. **

**Suddenly, she hit him and he was knocked down. He stared up at her from the ground with wide eyes. "You have to let your friends take some of your pain! You have to let us help you! Because if you don't…are we truly your friends? Can you really depend on us?" Her blue eyes were soft and pained. **

"**Aisu…" His whisper was barely audible above the howling wind. **

"**He's coming," Was all she replied as she stared at the golden vortex.**

**Toshiro stood and faced it. Faced his past, faced his mistakes, and faced everything he knew. It was either live or die. It was time to show everyone what he was made of. **

**Suddenly, the golden light dispersed and what appeared from the vortex both shocked and amazed Toshiro, Aisu, and the other Soul Reapers.**

**Kusaka was now a twenty-foot-large ice-dragon. He roared to the Heavens and cast a toothy grin their way. Beside Kusaka was a large, black-as-night Arrancar Hollow. It also roared and immediately launched itself at Aisu and Toshiro.**

"**Go get Kusaka! I'll handle this brute!" Aisu called over her shoulder as she pulled out Okami and leapt away before the Arrancar hit the ground where she had been, only moments ago.**

"**Hello there, little prey." The Arrancar rumbled in a friendly way. Aisu grunted as Okami appeared next to her.**

"**Boy, he's ugly." She said with a disdainful look placed on her muzzle.**

**Aisu would have laughed, if it hadn't enraged the Hollow, causing him to leap at her. His white claws tried to dig themselves into Aisu's flesh, but Okami leapt onto the Hollow and with a growl, dug her fangs into its arm. It reared back, screeching. Aisu took this moment to jump back again and place more distance between her and the Hollow. **

* * *

**Meanwhile, Toshiro had watched in horror as Kusaka had made easy meat of Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the Eleventh Squad. Now Kusaka had made a pillar of ice right next to the Hill as was roaring to the sky. **

**Suddenly, the two Arrancar Hollow from before gently went down beside Kusaka and bowed in grief and respect. "We lost…we're sorry." The blue one said.**

"**Whatever," was all Kusaka said before he froze them. Grinning, he suddenly released a large amount on Spiritual Pressure. A large black dome appeared around him and began to grow larger. Everything in its path was nearly destroyed.**

**Yamamoto opened his eyes again. "It will destroy the Seiretei at this rate! Stop him at all costs!"**

**Soul Reapers nodded and began to run onto the ice paths that lead right to Kusaka's perch. Yet they were easily attacked and sent flying. Toshiro growled, knowing the idiots wouldn't get in that easily. **

**Suddenly, he saw Rangiku and ran with her. She nodded at him, and they easily slipped into the barrier. It wasn't long before they were in Kusaka's 'kingdom'. There they meet up with Soi Fon, Yoruichi, Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Rukia, and Ichigo. **

"**Head up," Toshiro commanded, and they all nodded their heads in understanding.**

"**Captain!" Rangiku suddenly yelled. **

**He turned back and saw she held his Captain's Haori. Toshiro blinked in surprise as she handed it to him. Glancing around, he saw all of them approved of him being a Captain. **

**With a faint smile, he pulled his Haori on and slipped Hyourinmaru over his back. His eyes narrowed when he turned towards where Kusaka was. "Let's go," **

**Silently, they began to move to their possible deaths…**

* * *

**Aisu grunted as she was tossed backwards like a rag doll. Using her Zanpakuto, she dug it into the soil and it helped stop her from sliding backwards any more. Glaring up at the Hollow, she coughed and blood was spat out. **

"**Little prey…tired already?" The Arrancar asked mockingly. Its red eyes watched her closely. Its white teeth and claws glinted brightly since the rest of him looked like a black shadow. **

**Okami was lying on the ground about fifty feet away from Aisu. Her form was still and unmoving, but Aisu would know if she was dead. With a growl, the Hollow suddenly flung itself at Aisu again.**

"**There's no choice! Okami, wake yourself!" Aisu's pleading voice came out roughly as she was hit by the Arrancar. **

**Gasping in pain, she rolled over and barely missed its claws slash at her. **

"**Which one, child? Bankai or the Sixth Stone?" Okami's voice suddenly barked nearby.**

"**The Sixth Stone! We save Bankai for Kusaka!" Aisu yelled back.**

"**Alright! Let's do it!" Okami then began to howl a piercing howl.**

"**By the wind, by the earth, by fire, by water and ice, by the moon, sun, and stars! Give me the power of death!" Aisu yelled and suddenly the Hollow stopped moving.**

**It's red eyes widened as Okami dropped away from its throat. Her teeth grinned with blood dripping off. The Hollow let out a low, keening wail, and dissipated into the air.**

"**Good." Aisu wheezed lightly. **

"**The power to kill an opponent in one blow…no matter what…" Okami said, staring at where the Hollow had been only moments ago. **

**Aisu looked up at where Kusaka was. She could hear his roar from here. Grief passed over her face. "I guess it's time…time to say goodbye…" She whispered the last part as she placed Okami back in her sheath. **

"**Come, child. Death waits for no one." Her teal eyes narrowed at her wielder.**

"**You're right…yet how will I be able to kill a friend?" Aisu asked her wolf companion.**

"**You will not deal the final blow; Toshiro will. Trust me, little one." Okami assured her.**

**Aisu nodded, and without another thought, they entered Kusaka's world for the final blow…**

* * *

**Soi Fon and Yoruichi had already gone off to attack the Arrancar Hollows. Let's just say they had run into a few setbacks…**

**Not only did the two Hollows from before were there and throwing lightning balls and fire balls at the small group. Hollows had also been summoned. Now, standing on the top of the hill (a mile from Kusaka's perch), they stared in horror at all the Menos. How would they get past them?**

**So far, every Menos was regenerated, so everything was turning into a pain. Everyone was fighting while Toshiro looked for an opening. Ichigo said he could help him take down Kusaka, but Toshiro knew it was for him – and Aisu – to deal with alone. **

**Suddenly Toshiro felt a familiar presence. Aisu was suddenly next to him; her cold façade was back up. Yet when he peered closer, Toshiro could see grief in her eyes. She wanted to kill Kusaka as much as she wanted to hate Toshiro…which was impossible. **

"**Aisu?" Toshiro asked, surprised the Menos seemed to turn away from them as soon as she appeared.**

"**They won't attack us as long as I'm with you. They fear me and Okami." The grimace on her face told Toshiro she wasn't happy about that fact.**

**Toshiro nodded. "Let's go then…Bankai!" He transformed into Daiguren Hyourinmaru where he could fly up to Kusaka's perch. He glanced over at Aisu. Aisu nodded at Okami, who Toshiro just now noticed, was standing next to her.**

"**Stand back," she warned Toshiro.**

**He flew up into the air a good several yards away. He watched her with curious eyes, before he realized what she was doing.**

"**Bankai!"**

**Aisu began to fuse with Okami. Suddenly, they turned a bright white color and it blinded Toshiro for a moment. **

"**Ready?" Aisu's voice, mixed with Okami growled.**

**Toshiro opened his eyes and saw a large wolf figure that was near a hundred feet tall that stretched up to be level with where he was standing in the air. He was utterly shocked, and for a moment amusement spread across the wolf's face. It looked like a much larger version of Okami, with the mind of Aisu.**

**Toshiro nodded, breaking out of his shocked faze. "Right," He said with a determined nod.**

**Suddenly Aisu took a large bound and Toshiro quickly flew besides her. Kusaka saw them coming and prepared to attack to them. Yet Aisu suddenly pushed up on her hind legs and grabbed his throat between her teeth. He let out a terrified roar as Toshiro brought his sword down into the dragon's head.**

**With a keening noise, the ice broke and Aisu transformed back into her normal self. She slightly stumbled and muttered as Toshiro lightly landed besides her; breaking his Bankai form. He stood besides her and watched where Kusaka stood, panting.**

**The cloak was gone, and he held Hyourinmaru weakly in his hands. As he panted, sweat dripped down from his forehead. His eyes were back to their normal amethyst color and he finally looked up at his two friends.**

**Toshiro's eyes were as cold as his name and he looked like he was just facing another Hollow…but he wasn't. Aisu's blue eyes were pained, and she wanted to reach out to Kusaka once more…**

"**Toshiro…give me a moment." Aisu whispered.**

**He looked surprised for a moment but slowly nodded.**

**Aisu then rose and quietly walked towards Kusaka. He growled and raised his sword as if she were a threat. **

"**Kusaka…please…" She whispered as she reached out a hand.**

**His eyes widened slightly and he suddenly dropped his sword. He reached out to Aisu and wrapped his arms around her figure, which was smaller than his own. He clutched her as if he never wanted to let her go.**

"**Oh, Aisu…" Kusaka whispered fiercely. **

**Aisu wrapped her arms around him as well and breathed in his scent for the final time. They both knew this was goodbye, and Aisu could feel her throat close up with the thought.**

"**Kusaka…we will meet again. That's a promise." Aisu growled roughly to him, as if it would make it true.**

"**Aisu…I wish I could take everything back. Then maybe we'd still be together." His eyes closed sadly.**

"**You could leave…leave the Soul Society and I would go with you!" Aisu suddenly said, tears running down her cheeks. She was just so desperate to keep both friends alive.**

**Kusaka shook his head. "You belong with Toshiro…I see that now. We also have to finish this." Then, as if by signal, he pushed Aisu gently to the side and picked up Hyourinmaru.**

"**Are you ready, Toshiro?" Kusaka called out.**

**Toshiro nodded and pointed Hyourinmaru at Kusaka. "Let's end this."**

* * *

**And with one final breath, the final choice was made. The final word was said, and the final hope was made…The choice irreversible and the breath gone forever. The word would never be uttered again, and the hope was like a dying leaf fluttering hopelessly on the wind. A heart would stop, another would be broken, and another would have a bitter-sweet victorious feeling. Now, all it would take is the rise of a sword and a few steps…then all would be done…and the moment would be over…**

**Forever...**

* * *

**A/N: My god, that chapter was just so hard to right. Yet I felt like the ending was some of my best work. Please review and the next chapter is the end, so please stay tuned. The final chapter will have a preview of Prelude of a Dream, so hope you guys can't wait!**

**-PeanutAngel**


	11. 4 AM Forever

****

書直されるダイヤモンドの粉末の暴動

**.:::. Diamond Dust Rebellion - Rewritten**

**Summary: What if there had been a third character whose fate was intertwined into DDR? What role could she play in all of this? HitsugayaxOCxKusaka…Teen…R&R…**

**Rated: Teen**

**A/N: Well, here's the end! So sad, but I bet you can't wait for Prelude of a Dream! Look below for a small snippet from POAD. The next chapter that will be posted here with DDR is a list of singers of all the song Titles.**

* * *

"**If you asked me to kill you, I would look into your face, see your eyes, pleading; see your mouth set into a grimace of pain. I would raise my sword and plunge it into your heart. I will see the light fade from your eyes, hear your last words: "Thank you my friend," and see the smile on your face as you close your eyes and breathe your last breath. I know that you left this life happy and in secret because I, your true friend, killed you. You left peacefully and I shall now have to live with the guilt of killing you. Although I know you asked me to and it was the right thing, I will never forgive myself. I am your true friend. I will do anything for you..."**

**-Haley Hiltz**

"**I will not leave this god-forsaken place without have giving some light to the dark abyss within your heart. Do not fear death; welcome it. Since I have lived, I will always exist in the stars, moon, and the very sky. You will forget my name, but Time will continue to carry my legacy on. If not in blood, but in the stories I weave for your enjoyment."**

**-Cat**

* * *

**Here is a special chapter title because I love the song and fits so well with this chapter!**

**Also; SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! TESTS, CRAZY SCIENCE TEACHERS THAT ARE FAILING THE SMART PEOPLE AND LETTING THE FAILING PEOPLE PASS, HOMEWORK, AND SO MUCH MORE CRAP INTERFER. I HOPE YOU ALL CAN FORGIVE ME, AND I'LL TRY TO GET POAD OUT BEFORE THE END OF 2008!!!**

* * *

**4 AM Forever**

**Toshiro stared at Kusaka. Aisu stood to the right of Kusaka and watched both men with wide eyes. So, they were really going to kill each other? Aisu felt fear and desperation rise in her throat. She had to do something!**

**One more attempt. **

**Stepping out from behind Kusaka, Aisu walked until she was in the middle; in the path of the two. They gave her a questioning stare. **

"**If…if you fight and try to kill each other again, I'll leave again. This time will be for good. I'll never come back. You might as well have killed me with your own sword." Her eyes were cold and furious. She'd do it too, if she had to. **

"**Aisu, be reasonable!" Toshiro shouted, annoyed she wouldn't leave things well enough alone.**

"**You listen!" Aisu snapped, red Spiritual Pressure suddenly coming off her in waves. Both men blanched in shock. **

"**You two have always been there for me! You've always been guiding my steps! Now that you two want to kill each other…it's enough to make me want to slit my own throat in disgust right here…right now! You want me to?!" Her rage was not concealed, and her words frightened both.**

"**Aisu! Don't be so conceded!" Toshiro yelled. **

"**Push me…" she dared, suddenly raising Okami's blade to her throat.**

"**Aisu!" Toshiro screamed in horror. No, no, no! He would not loose her! He lunged at her and knocked Okami's blade away. The wolf had not appeared; most likely stopped by Aisu's spirit. **

**He wrapped his arms around her, even though she growled angrily and pounded on his chest, demanding he let her go. **

"**Aisu, please…" Toshiro's eyes softened and he looked her in the eyes. She stopped and stared up at him; her eyes wide with sorrow.**

"**It's our fight, Aisu. Let us finish." Kusaka called out lightly from about twenty feet back.**

**Aisu stared up at Toshiro, who nodded solemnly. They had to finish it; once and for all.**

**Gently Toshiro pushed Aisu to the side and raised his sword. Kusaka did the same and both boys stared each other down. Aisu knew one of them would die…she wished that they wouldn't do this, but she realized that it was the way everything had to turn out. Softly she sighed, and tried to put on a brave face.**

**Both Toshiro and Kusaka tensed and watched each other with wary eyes. Toshiro moved his foot and launched himself towards Kusaka. Kusaka mirrored his movements and with a loud yell, they closed the distance between them.**

**As Hyourinmaru struck Hyourinmaru, their pasts resounded for the other to see.**

**Kusaka saw flashes of the past when Toshiro and him were friends, and then it flashed to the meadow; where Toshiro, Kusaka, and Aisu sat. He then saw images of when he tried to kill Toshiro but was stopped by the Secret Mobile Corps. For some reason, Kusaka wished he could take everything back.**

"**Heh, you're a genius after all…Toshiro…" Kusaka whispered as he felt himself begin to fade.**

**Toshiro winced as his wound opened even more and blood splashed his haori. He had turned out to be victorious, though. Hyourinmaru now stuck out from Kusaka's back from his chest and blood glittered brightly on the sword in the light.**

"**Kusaka…we'll always be friends." Toshiro whispered the promise in his friend's ear.**

"**If…I can be considered one…" Kusaka muttered lightly as his form began to turn blue and slowly drift up towards the sky as Spirit Particles.**

**Suddenly Aisu was there. "Kusaka, we will always be friends. Don't forget, as long we've existed, we will continue to exist; if not in blood, but in Time itself." She paused, as if searching for the right words. Her hand extended and lightly brushed Kusaka's hand, but he refused to let go of Hyourinmaru. "I'll always love you, Kusaka." Aisu finally said.**

**He smiled lightly and chuckled. "What if…" But before he could continue, Kusaka finally faded into blue Spirit Particles and drifted into the great expanse of sky above them.**

"**If…?" Aisu mused.**

* * *

_**Yesterday I lost my closest friend  
Yesterday I wanted time to end  
I wonder if my heart will ever mend  
I just let you slip away**_

_**4 AM FOREVER**_

* * *

**As the air stirred around them, Toshiro straightened himself as Aisu bent to pick up Kusaka's Zanpakuto. Suddenly Ichigo Kurosaki appeared and watched the two. His eyes were soft towards Toshiro, but wary towards Aisu.**

**Both Aisu and Toshiro stared off into space as the Ouin came back together and softly drifted to the ground. With a clatter, it landed on the ice and Ichigo bent to pick it up.**

"**Something so small…" He whispered. He shook his head and straightened.**

"**I bet he had regrets." Ichigo suddenly called out. Toshiro and Aisu both looked up and Ichigo tossed the Ouin to Toshiro.**

**Toshiro's eyes widened as he caught it easily in his left hand and he stared at Kurosaki with curious eyes.**

"**I bet he regretted what he did. At least you finally finished your battle. That's what brought him back; the need to finish his fight with you, Toshiro. I bet he was happy you got to finish it one-on-one, and now he's admitted his defeat. I also think he was happy that you finally admitted that you loved him, Aisu." Ichigo finished, turning to Aisu.**

**Aisu looked down at Kusaka's Zanpakuto that she had clutched tightly in her hand. "If only…the past could be changed. Maybe then, we could have shown him how much we cared." Tears silently fell from Aisu's eyes and landed on the ice below her feet. **

**She no longer seemed different when she had first appeared on Sokyoku Hill. Now she was back to her old self, and Toshiro felt his heart ache with sorrow for her and Kusaka. He had hurt both friends, and he felt utterly guilty for it. Would his death erase all of his sins?**

"**I, for one, could have done without this whole mess." Ichigo said with a small smile.**

**Toshiro lightly chuckled and Aisu suddenly looked out to the cloudy sky. Her smile was nowhere to be seen, and her heart seemed to die along with Kusaka. She closed her eyes and imagined his every word and every caress. It was true she had loved Kusaka more than Toshiro, and now she wondered if her heart would ever mend.**

* * *

_**Maybe I'll never see you smile again  
Maybe you thought that it was all pretend  
All these words that I could never say  
I just let them slip away**_

**_4 AM FOREVER_**

* * *

**Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her and Aisu knew immediately who it was by the scent and Spirit. It was Toshiro. Knowing she needed the comfort, she relaxed in his grip and let the tears fall even faster.**

"**I don't think this guilt will ever go away," he whispered, "but maybe if I kill myself, I can stop hurting you and everyone else…" The last part was so soft, Aisu barely heard it. But she heard it all the same.**

**"No Toshiro. I will not loose two people so close to me in one day." She said in a whisper full of heartache and defiance. Aisu then felt something wet hit her shoulder, but she said nothing as she heard Toshiro quietly cry. Together they cried for the loss of a friend and comrade. They also cried for the strength they once held, but lost it so easily in a single moment.**

**They felt Ichigo leave, but they stood there still. Toshiro was drenched in his and Kusaka's blood and Aisu was also now covered in their blood as well. They stood there on that spot that they lost him holding onto each other as they remembered the good times and the bad times. Each crying for the pain they felt; crying for the pain they caused and the pain they shared. Nothing would ever be the same again…that one thing was certain.**

"**Toshiro…" Aisu began, but instead broke down crying even harder. He held her limp body and watched as his teal eyes let tears fall onto her hair. He had hurt her, and he swore he never would again.**

"**Come on Aisu…let's go back." Toshiro whispered as he guided her back to the Soul Society. As soon as he got her settled in his own Quarters, he was going to speak to the Head-Captain, Yamamoto about her joining his Division…if she wished to. He would never make her do something that she didn't want to do.**

* * *

_**Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you  
Why don't you listen when I try to make it through  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye**__**You never knew  
Hold a little tighter**_

_**4 AM FOREVER**_

* * *

"**Where are you taking me?" Aisu asked quietly once Toshiro had picked her up and began to Flash-Step to the Tenth Division.**

"**I'm taking you to my Quarters. I need to speak with Head-Captain Yamamoto. I know there'll be some kind of punishment for me." He grimaced at the last part and Aisu nearly felt a smile tug at her lips.**

"**The Great Toshiro Hitsugaya bad for once and deserves punishment?" Aisu asked teasingly.**

**Toshiro remained stoic though; lost in his thoughts. Aisu frowned and sighed quietly.**

_**Nothing ever remains the same, Little One… **_**Okami's voice sounded in her mind and Aisu felt grief crash over her. The wolf was right; nothing ever stayed the same. Things change…people change…the world changes…And right now, Aisu dearly wished for the past to have changed. Fate can never change itself when the Today forgets the Past, and looks to Tomorrow…**

**Toshiro gently sat Aisu down on his bed. She had fallen asleep as he ran, and he didn't blame her. Everything that had happened had taken everything out of everyone. And as tired as he might be, Toshiro knew he had to speak with Yamamoto sooner or later, so he might as well get it over with.**

* * *

_**Maybe one day when I can move along  
Maybe someday when you can hear this song  
You won't let it slip away**_

_**4 AM FOREVER**_

* * *

"**What is that you wish to speak with me about?" Yamamoto asked once Toshiro had reached the First Division. Toshiro knew the old man was merely being patient, but he just wanted to get this over with and go back to attend to Aisu.**

"**I was wondering…first off, may Aisu Iru join my Division if she so wishes?" Toshiro asked, his head held high and his Captain's haori still as he barely breathed.**

"**Hmm…that is fine with me. **_**But, **_**you must go see Unohana before I reject your request instead." Yamamoto compromised.**

**Toshiro nodded but he held firm in his place. Yamamoto opened his eyes to peer at Toshiro. "What else is it that you have to say?"**

"**Sir…what is my punishment for leaving my post and attacking my own comrades?" Toshiro asked, getting straight to the point.**

**Yamamoto tilted his head and considered it for a moment. Toshiro held his breath; waiting.**

"**You have no punishment." He simply stated. Immediately Toshiro was at a loss for words.**

"**B-but…I broke the law." He stuttered in awe.**

"**You had to kill your own friend…I think that is punishment enough for you crimes. And you had a good reason for committing them." Yamamoto said and waved his hand to signal Toshiro could leave.**

**Toshiro wearily strode out of Yamamoto's Office. He rushed back to his room and found Aisu in the same spot he had left her. With a soft thump he fell into his bed besides her and lightly wrapped his arms around her.**

"**Aisu…" He whispered as he breathed in her scent, which smelled like lunar flowers after a soft rain. Toshiro then fell asleep with Aisu in his arms…**

* * *

_**And I'd wish the sun would never come  
It's 4 AM and you are gone  
I hope you know you're letting go  
It's 4 AM and I'm alone**_

* * *

**They were standing right in front of Kusaka's grave and the sun was beginning to set behind the mountains. It gave Toshiro a sense of nostalgia. Aisu had set the broken Hyourinmaru at the front of the grave. She had said a short pray for her friend, and stood up with a somber look upon her face.**

"**See ya…" Toshiro had whispered to the grave.**

**Suddenly Toshiro turned to Aisu. She watched him with curious blue eyes as he stood in front of her. **

"**Will you join my Division, Aisu? Will you stay with me, even though I am at fault for so much?" His teal eyes were sad and pleading.**

**Aisu knew she had to decline. "I am sorry Toshiro…But I can't. I was planning on telling you tonight…I'm leaving. I can't bear to be in the Soul Society where my friend was killed…and where they don't seem to understand the value of comrades and friends." Her eyes narrowed, waiting for him to blow up as usual.**

"**Aisu! You're going to leave just because you still think the people here are narrow-minded?! I have some of the best Soul Reapers in my Division, who'd give up their lives to protect each other and the Seiretei!" He was furious and he found himself towering over Aisu in rage. She refused to back down though.**

"**Toshiro…what if we make a compromise?" Okami's voice suddenly asked. The wolf appeared next to Aisu who found herself staring at the wolf.  
**

"**Great time for you to show up." Aisu snapped with sarcasm.**

"**I have a proposition," Okami continued, ignoring Aisu. "What if we come back in six months after we tie up some loose ends?"**

**Aisu's eyes slightly widened, but as quick as Toshiro saw it, her eyes had narrowed once more.**

"**What 'loose ends'?" He asked warily.**

**Okami then bared her teeth. "None of your business."**

**Toshiro took a breath, preparing to argue with the wolf, but Aisu held up a hand. "Just know this; if we don't come back, that means something happened," she paused for a moment, "or we were held up."**

**Toshiro sighed, knowing she would leave anyways. There was nothing he could do about it. "But you promise you'll be back? I can't loose both friends…" His eyes were sad, and he felt stupid for arguing with Aisu right in front of Kusaka's grave. Kusaka was probably throwing a fit wherever he was about the fact that they were fighting.**

"**Of course we'll be back." Okami retorted with a snort. Her fur glittered like a rainbow in the dieing sun's light. Colors danced across the graves around them.**

"**Okami…" Aisu lightly breathed. The wolf looked up and tilted her head in question, but instead shrugged and disappeared into a light mist. The mist swirled around both Aisu and Toshiro before it finally faded all together.**

* * *

_**Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you  
Why don't you listen when I try to make it through  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye**_

_**Yo**__**u never knew  
Hold a little tighter**_

* * *

"**Toshiro…I will be back. You know I can't stay away from you." Aisu said softly.**

"**You loved Kusaka though…I can never take his place. You don't have to be with me, just because you lost Kusaka, and I'm the only one left." Toshiro said softly, turning away from her to look out at the sunset.**

**A hand was placed on his shoulder. "It was true, I loved Kusaka, but Toshiro, and even then, we're friends. If I left you, I know that would hurt you, and you'd be full of sorrow. I'll be back by the first snow fall." Aisu promised quietly.**

"**Aisu…I'm sorry…for everything." Toshiro murmured sadly.**

"**Heh, see ya later…**_**Captain Hitsugaya.**_**" Aisu teased him.**

**He turned in shock about the fact she called him 'Captain Hitsugaya' for once. Toshiro was planning on a retort before Aisu suddenly leaned in. Her lips brushed his and he blanched in shock.**

"**A-Aisu?" He stuttered.**

**Her face was still teasing. "I hope that lasts you six months…maybe you'll go crazy before I get back, eh?"**

"**Aisu…" Toshiro warned.**

"**Toshiro…I'll see ya." With a wink, Aisu Flash-Stepped away and Toshiro was left standing there alone next to Kusaka's grave.**

"**She's gone Kusaka…watch over her when I can't…" Toshiro whispered to the grave before turning to the sunset for the final time.**

_**Maybe…just maybe, we'll all be together again…someday…**_

* * *

_**Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you  
Why don't you listen when I try to make it through  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye**_

_**You never knew  
Hold a little tighter**_

**_4 AM FOREVER…_**

* * *

**A/N: OMG! We finished! Oh, how sad! I hope you all enjoyed DDR Rewritten while you could, and I hope you can't wait for Prelude Of A Dream. Ah, I bet you're wondering where that sneak peak is, right? It's right here of course! I also have to thank Haley for helping me finish this chapter and being a good friend!**

* * *

**Prelude Of A Dream**

**Summary: Sequel to DDR Rewritten. Aisu left the Soul Society a year ago after the final battle with Kusaka. When she mysteriously appears one night, she attacks people from the Soul Society. What…or who…has caused her to loose her memory? HitsugayaxOCx???…Teen…R&R…**

**He watched in terror as his fellow Tenth Division members were cut down. Hitsugaya gritted his teeth and pulled out Hyourinmaru, ready to attack the intruder. The clouds had then opened to reveal the moon, but snow still gently drifted down. Slowly the intruder stepped out from the black forest and into the light of the full moon. Toshiro felt his eyes widen and he scarcely breathed.**

"**Aisu?"**

**Aisu raised her sword and with gleaming, blood-red eyes, she leapt at her former friend, with the intent to kill…**

* * *

**-PeanutAngel**


	12. Title List

**Titles**

* * *

**This Light I See**

**Romi Paku**

* * *

**Bleach The Limitation**

**Romi Paku**

* * *

**A Thousand Nights Pass**

**Aqua Timez**

* * *

**Wind**

**Fumiko Orikasa**

* * *

**Tonight, Tonight, Tonight**

**Beat Crusaders**

* * *

**How You Remind Me**

**Nickelback**

* * *

**After Dark**

**Asian Kung-Fu Generation**

* * *

**What Hurts The Most**

**Rascal Flatts**

* * *

**Rolling Star**

**YUI**

* * *

**Life Is Like A Boat**

**Rie Fu**

* * *

**4 AM Forever**

**Lost Prophets**

* * *

**A/N: There is the complete list of the Titles featured in DDR Rewritten, and who sung the song. I hope you can now find the songs and listen to them, so have fun, and I can't wait to see you all again in Prelude Of A Dream!**

**-PeanutAngel**


End file.
